Compaginados en la misma partitura
by meigore
Summary: porque los regalos que nos trae la vida también llegan con recuerdos y canciones que pueden expresar nuestros sentimientos, cada recuerdo tiene un gran significado en nuestras vidas como en la de nuestros amigos, y estos recuerdos los recibo encantada entre tus fuertes brazos protectores mientras seguimos en la misma partitura de nuestras vidas.../ AU Gruvia y más parejas :3/
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

_Una simple palabra ha de haber cambiado la vida de nosotros y nuestros amigos, aunque creí que todo saldría mal fue totalmente lo contrario, y mientras el tiempo continúa su extraña rutina recuerdos nos embargan el alma, no puedo creer que todos nos han apoyado, que nuestros amigos estén siempre dispuestos a todo incondicionalmente y que todo siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado. Me encanta recordar aquellos momentos en que hemos pasado con la banda, la cual nunca nos ha fallado, me encanta recordar aquellos momentos especiales entre nosotros, cada locura que se nos haya ocurrido en nuestras cabezas y aquellas melodías que con ella nos encargamos detalladamente en componer, cada estrofa ha de significar algo muy especial que puede cobrar vida gracias a nosotros. Así también como hemos tenido muchos momentos felices que recordar también tenemos aquellos momentos tristes que me pueden aun hacer llorar en aquella agonía de no poder estar en tus brazos, aquellos momentos tristes que ha tenido que pasar la banda… pero todo esta agonía ha de ser superado por una gran dosis de éxtasis en nuestras vidas _

_Me encanta recordar cuando Blue Ice Storm fue aceptada en Fairy Tail, aquella gran empresa que más que nada se preocupan unos de los otros como una verdadera familia. Tantos recuerdos hay por conmemorar y que aún faltan por escribir, hay tantos momentos en que solo he de querer estar contigo que no puedo ver mi vida ya sin ti, ya que me volví una fan de tus labios y merecedora de tus abrazos, ya que solo en tus fuertes brazos he de poder sentirme verdaderamente protegida._

_Y así se ha de conformar nuestra gran banda llamada Blue Ice Storm:_

_Tú, Gray Fullbuster, 20 años, ojos grises, cabello color azabache. Has de ser el líder y bajista, uno de los mejores que he conocido, mi pareja hace 6 años aprox. Has de tener una peculiaridad: quedarte semi-desnudo en algún momento sin llegar a darte cuenta mientras que dices que no es tu intención quitarte la ropa…_

_Mi gran y mejor amigo Gajeel Redfox, 21 años, ojos rojos, largo cabello negro, es el rudo baterista de la banda, es difícil de entender en un principio, pero al pasar más tiempo con él llegas a conocerlo muy bien y logras saber que es una gran y amable persona…_

_Una de mis mejores amigas y novia de mi mejor amigo, Levy Mcgarden, 20 años, hermosos ojos color jade, pelo hasta media espalda color azul claro, ha de ser la bailarina oficial desde el primer año de universidad, o sea desde hace tres años, es algo baja para su edad, pero nadie puede dudar de sus grandes habilidades e inteligencia…_

_Mi primo Atsushi Chris, 20 años, hermosos ojos verdes, es el guitarrista principal de la banda, es inteligente y junto a Gray y Gajeel de los más deseados en el mundo, lo que provoca los celos de su novia, también una de mis mejores amigas, es bastante sobre protector con nosotras y las embarazadas…_

_Tu prima, novia de Chris y como dije anteriormente una de mis mejores amigas, Fullbuster Mei, 20 años, hermosos ojos grises, largo cabello azabache hasta un poco más debajo de su cadera, ambas estudiamos para ser Chef de Fairy Tail, ambas somos las vocalistas principales de la banda, ella maneja la segunda guitarra, es celosa aunque no lo quiera admitir y… tiene la peculiaridad de tener siempre calor, por lo que siempre se le verá con Shorts y una polera…_

_Y finalmente yo, Juvia Loxar, tengo 20 años, ojos azules y cabello azulado hasta la cadera, soy algo tímida y manejo el teclado, junto a Mei componemos las canciones, soy algo tímida pero no me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos a por ti, no puedo ocultar mis celos, por lo que hay mujeres que… terminan traumadas si es que tratan de conquistarte…_

_Esta es mi querida banda, una de las más populares y problemáticas de la compañía, pero nadie se ha de quejar, ya que todo Fairy Tail es así, y esta es mi tercera familia, que nunca dudaría en apoyar hasta el último de mis días, ya que a todos los considero mis hermanos y al director lo considero como mi segundo papá…_

_Esta soy yo, y esta ha de ser mi familia con la que siempre podré contar, mi vida está completa, pero en especial con el regalo que nos han haber enviado a nuestras vidas, el caul nos va a llenar de alegría y nuevas aventuras junto a los demás…_

_Continuará en: Capítulo I: 'No estás sola'_

_N.A: Holo~, bueno, este sería el fic que anteriormente se llamaba 'Simplemente no puedo dejar de amarte', pero ahora será todo mejor, a si que si antes leían ese fic... olviden lo que decía, porque va a cambiar bastante xD, no sé si esté bien el prefacio - o prologo - como para que me dejen reviews, pero si son tan amables los adoraría mucho -w- , mientras más reviews hayan... pues más rápido tendrán capítulos!_

_eso es todo, Adios~ *-*/°_


	2. No estás sola

_~ Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ~_

"_Ah… esos claros iris que podría pasar horas y horas observando; esos labios los cuales me encanta probar y que me llevan al estado de la locura, simplemente con ser tú me haces capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance con tal de no verte triste, ya que lo que más amo de ti es tu bella sonrisa, y mientras tanto… en nuestras vida juntos y con nuestros amigos una bella melodía se va formando, quedando plasmada en una larga hoja de papel que grava en sus versos cuanto es lo que te amo" _

_Levy:_

_Soy Levy Mcgarden, tengo 20 años y soy la bailarina oficial de Blue Ice Storm desde el primer año de universidad, soy la novia del baterista: Gajeel Redfox desde el segundo año de secundaria, me gusta apoyarlo y ser yo a la que dedica esas hermosas sonrisas que no muchos pueden ver con continuidad. Conocí a Gajeel por temas complicados de explicar en 'resumidas' palabras, pero lo que puedo decir con sinceridad es que cada día que estoy a su lado me lleno de un gran optimismo para el día. A pesar de tantos años de estar a su lado sigo sintiendo lo mismo, el mismo fuerte golpetear de mi corazón cada vez que me hace un cumplido, esa satisfacción de saber que soy yo la causa de su sonrisa, esa falsa molestia cada vez que me molesta llamándome enana debido a mi baja altura, esa superioridad al saber que le puedo ayudar en cosas que solo puedo saber yo… aunque creo que lo último no es muy bueno que lo mencione ¿Verdad? Pero bueno, quiero que lo sepan, solo eso, que en temas de inteligencia de conceptos soy yo la superior… mejor me callo eso. Me encanta saber que puedo contar en su apoyo y protección, me encanta saber que siempre estará ahí para mi cada vez que lo necesite, incluyendo por las cosas más pequeñas…_

_Mei:_

_Me llamo Fullbuster Mei, tengo 20 años recientemente cumplidos. En 6to de primaria me fui a España por temas… personales, volví a Magnolia en 1ero de secundaria. Conocí a Juvia y le apoyé con Gray, quien es realmente mi primo, pero ante la ley soy su hermana. Al llegar me confesaron que mi novio me estaba engañando e inmediatamente comencé a planear mi venganza. Ese mismo día conocí a Chris, todo estaba genial hasta el momento. Llego el primer 14 de Febrero en que estaba en Magnolia nuevamente, tenía una salida con Lukas por la tarde y terminé con él 'cruelmente'. Junto a Gajeel, Gray, Chris y Juvia formamos la banda reconocida como 'Blue Ice Storm'. Nos inscribimos en la preparatoria Fairy Tail por órdenes de la empresa, y porque de todas maneras –debido al trabajo de nuestros padres – terminaríamos ahí. Nuestro debut fue como digo yo, malditamente asombroso… nuestro primer disco se vendía exitosamente… Cuando pasamos a primero de preparatoria tenía bastante claro mis sentimientos hacía mi mejor amigo Atsushi Chris, Al tener todo aclarado en mi mente del por qué me perdía eternamente en sus ojos debía de actuar normalmente en las clases que coincidía con él. A Blue Ice Storm nos ofrecieron un traslado por un año a todos se negaron rápidamente, pero yo le dije al maestro que lo pensaría… semanas después me entero que Chris tenía una relación con una de mis enemigas-amigas, yo solo trataba de actuar normal. Tuve una pelea con Chris y le terminé insultando, y él enojado me dijo que no le importaba mi vida. Fui a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, luego de decirme que así no solucionaría las cosas me disculpe y nos reconciliamos… llegó el día del baile del fin del año estudiantil, y al ser en parejas preferí quedarme en casa, pero mis planes no salían como planeaba. Me solicitaron cantar para un test que me faltaba, resignada dije que sí y comencé a componer pensando, en la mañana del día del baile fui al instituto para entregarle las partituras a la orquesta y la canción a mi profesora de música… cuando llegó la noche me presente en el escenario y veía como todos bailaban en parejas, entre ellas Gray y Juvia y Chris con Anna, a fines de la canción ellos se besan y mentalmente me derrumbé, al terminar la canción baje rápidamente corriendo hacía el maestro, le dije que aceptaba el viaje, me dio la hora en la que tenía que estar por la mañana en el aeropuerto… Al llegar a casa fui consolada por Ur. Esa noche Gray no iría a casa por temas que arreglar con Natsu… aunque al día siguiente tuviéramos clases. A la mañana siguiente Ur me fue a dejar al aeropuerto, mientras que yo me iba dispuesta a olvidarme de mis sentimientos. El instituto de era de habitaciones compartidas y conocí a Christina Ronald, mejor conocida como Christi, el instituto era como una ciudad, ya que teníamos que habitar ahí y trabajar junto a su compañero(a) de cuarto, nosotras trabajamos en un café, siendo yo la jefa entre ambas, conocí a buenos amigos, pasó el tiempo y no podía olvidar mi amor por Chris, por lo que el día en que ellos fueron para el reencuentro actué indiferente hacia él… pasaron semanas hasta que la última noche que trabajaba llegó. Luego de una actuación en el café, al bajar del escenario Chris tomó mi muñeca y me llevó a un lugar más alejado sin importar mis quejas, esa noche terminamos gritando –literalmente – nuestros sentimientos… y ahora llevamos cuatro años como pareja y aun me sigo perdiendo en sus verdosos ojos_

_Juvia:_

_Me llamo Juvia Loxar, actualmente 20 años. Mis padres han de ser reconocidos diseñadores de ropa y por ser personas realmente amables y divertidas, y no lo puedo negar, me han entregado todo lo que han podido, cariño, educación, apoyo y comprensión ante todas mis decisiones a lo largo de mi vida. Conocí a Gray-sama en 6to de primaria, ya que mis padres me cambiaron – Junto a mi primo Chris - de instituto por conflictos internos, me enamoré a primera vista de él, era todo lo que buscaba… no era el típico chico popular del instituto – aunque si era muy popular – me refiero a que… no era el típico líder del grupo de football ni tampoco de ningún otro deporte, una de las cosas por las que más se destacaba era por su frialdad pero a la vez amabilidad, ¿Extraño, verdad? Pues yo veía que era realmente sincero, logré acercarme más a él hasta terminar siendo su amiga, él me presentó a mis actuales amigos, a los cuales atesoro mucho… él me alegraba todos los días, cuando lo presenté con mis padres estaban encantados con él, no era como todos, y era el hijo de sus mejores amigos en la secundaria hasta el momento… Cuando llegó Mei, realmente pensé que ella estaba loca, pero a la vez era igual a Gray-sama, fría pero amable a la vez, ella me ayudó mucho con su primo, se transformó en una de mis mejores amigas… ella junto a Lucy me reconfortaban tras largas horas en que me deprimía por los constantes rechazos de él, ellas me decían una y otra vez que no me deprimiera, que él solo era así porque no quería admitir sus sentimientos y que era un tonto enamorado… después que entráramos en la empresa, todo con él cambió, declaro sus sentimientos a por mí el día en que fuimos aceptados en Fairy Tail personalmente el dueño: Mackarov Dreyar y me protegía de todo… nada iba mal… a lo que me refiero es que si teníamos discusiones podíamos arreglarlas conversando y no gritando, pero ahora que lo pienso… eran peleas estúpidas, solo eran por celos… por lo que ahora recuerdo luego terminábamos riendo de nosotros mismos por pensar cosas que no eran. Cuando todo estaba bien Miyuki – nuestra potencial enemiga – comienza con falsos rumores que hacen que Gray-sama se enfade con migo, y si no es por Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Mei y Levy nada se hubiera solucionado y nada más hubiera sucedido entre nosotros y estaría tal vez ignorándome en estos momentos… Mi vida ha sido una total locura gracias a mis amistades, he logrado hacer cosas que sin el apoyo de ellos nunca me atrevería de hacer, y entre ellos siempre estaba y está Gray-sama, con una sonrisa y una mano en la cual siempre me puedo levantar en cada desliz causado por mi constante curiosidad en estas aventuras. Siento que mi vida ya nunca podrá ser igual a cuando era pequeña, si no que mucho mejor, ya que mientras tenga a mi familia y amigos de mi lado nunca me daré por vencida, y estaré dispuesta en cada aventura que se disponga en mi vida, porque a mi lado sé que Gray-sama estará ahí apoyándome. Quiero reír con él por las locuras de Mei, quiero apoyarlo en sus dilemas, quiero estar ahí para felicitarlo por cada victoria que tenga, por muy pequeñas que lleguen a ser algunas veces – como en sus competencias con Natsu -. Porque luego de siete años merezco ser quien vea sus verdaderos sentimientos y su sensibilidad, estar ahí en cada uno de sus logros y fracasos para poder apoyarlo tal y cual él hace conmigo, ser la causa de sus cálidas sonrisas, ser yo a quien siempre sostenga de sus manos, y por muy caprichoso o mal que llegue a sonar, ser yo la causa de sus preocupaciones y sus sueños…_

_Aquí he de presentar a todos mis amigos, y aquí comienza toda una historia romántica, dramática y humorística llena de recuerdos…_

_Capítulo 1: "No estás sola" _

_(…)_

_\- ¡Nuevamente geniales, chicos! – Grita entusiasmada una chica de largos y lisos cabellos castaños mientras seis chicos salen a bambalinas –_

_Ella ha de ser Leia Menther, la representante del famoso grupo Blue Ice Storm, tiene 20 años y ha sido la representante desde secundaria, tiene unos amables ojos color miel y es una persona muy rápida y responsable_

_\- ¡Yes baby! – Grita Mei mientras abraza a Leia –_

_\- ¡Gracias Leia-chan! – Dice Juvia con una gran sonrisa –_

_\- Estoy agotada, mis pies están sufriendo, sin duda este concierto duró más tiempo… - Dice Levy mientras se sienta en el suelo y masajea un poco sus pies -_

_Juvia ha de ir vestida con un vestido color negro y con un gran falso en la parte de la falda, lo que hace que se vea hasta más arriba de las rodillas, alcanzando a mostrar parte de su marca de la empresa en su muslo izquierdo, lleva unas medias hasta medio muslo color negras y algo rotas y unos botines. Tiene su cabello atado en una coleta y sus ojos pintados de un color negro para hacer resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules, en su cuello una cadena con una cruz con un copo de nieve en medio, el símbolo del grupo._

_Mei lleva un short negro junto a unas cadenas plateadas, luciendo así su marca en el muslo derecho, una polera ajustada color azul eléctrico y una pequeña chaqueta de cuero sin mangas y que cubre solo hasta debajo su busto y sin mangas y, unas botas negras con tacón bajo hasta medio muslo y unos guantes que dejan descubiertos sus finos dedos, su cabello lo lleva suelto, luciendo su larga cabellera azabache, al igual que Juvia sus ojos llevan una sombra negra, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos grisáceos ojos. Al igual que Juvia lleva la cadena en su cuello_

_Levy lleva un vestido negro hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas medias negras de rejillas y unas zapatillas como las de bailarinas de ballet pero color azul eléctrico y con unas cintas adornando hasta las rodillas, sus ojos van decorados con una sombra negra brillante, dejando relucir su hermosos ojos jade. Ah de llevar una pulsera en su muñeca en vez del cuello, pero con la misma cruz._

_Todas han de lucir rebeldes, todo es gracias a Obuchi Hime, la estilista personal de algunos de la compañía…_

_\- Como siempre, somos los mejores – Dice Gajeel con una media sonrisa y haciendo girar una de sus baquetas –_

_\- Si, lo que es molesto son esas luces en el escenario, hacen que me sofoque de calor – Dice Gray dejando a un lado su bajo –_

_\- ¡Concuerdo contigo! – Grita Mei, que al fin deja su guitarra en el lugar correspondiente –_

_\- Ustedes estén donde estén tendrán calor – Dice Chris dejando su guitarra cerca del bajo de Gray –_

_Gajeel lleva puesta un polera negra con el símbolo del grupo en azul eléctrico y por sobre la polera una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos pantalones negros y unos botines plateados, combinando con algunas de sus cadenas y aretes, uno de ellos es una cruz._

_Gray va con su torso desnudo dejando ver su marca en el lado superior de su pecho, específicamente el lado derecho, y sobre él una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas, junto a un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color, lleva su cabello azabache desordenado como siempre lo ha de llevar, en sus pantalones lleva unas cuantas cadenas y en su cuello la cadena del grupo_

_Chris va con una polera negra con algunos detalles en azul eléctrico y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y unos botines, su cabello castaño al igual que Gray lo lleva desordenado. Ah de llevar la cadena en su cuello_

_Todos han de lucir geniales y sin mucho esfuerzo_

_\- ¡Pero es verdad! – Dice Mei mientras va al lado de su primo – Así como estamos vestidos allí arriba, con esas malditas luces enfocadas en nosotros y mientras tocamos nuestros instrumentos es inevitablemente no tener tanto calor – Gray asiente silenciosamente con su ceño fruncido –_

_Todos observan atentamente a los Fullbuster y comienzan a reír, Juvia va hacia Gray y lo abraza_

_\- Pero es lo que decidimos hacer ¿No? – Dice ella alzando la vista hacía Gray –_

_\- Sí – Le responde él con una pequeña sonrisa –_

_\- ¡Chicos~! – Grita una chica de cabellos naranjos - ¡Estuvieron geniales! Y más con la ropa que les confeccioné – Susurra lo último –_

_Ella ha de ser Obuchi Hime, como se ha mencionado antes, es la estilista personal de algunos artistas de Fairy Tail, tiene una personalidad algo… extraña para los demás, excepto para los de Fairy Tail, que la han de conocer por muchos años…_

_\- Gracias Hime – Dice Gray y luego bosteza – Creo que es mejor ir a casa… mañana es la graduación – _

_\- Sí… - Todos asienten, guardan sus instrumentos y toman sus chaquetas para partir a casa –_

_\- Chris – Le llama Gray –_

_\- ¿Qué sucede? –_

_\- ¿Una carrera? Yo con Juvia y tú con Mei – Le reta –_

_\- Oh Dios… - Susurran Mei y Juvia al unísono para luego suspirar–_

_Chris sonríe retador al igual que Gray, por lo que ahora Juvia es tomada al estilo nupcial mientras Gray corre deprisa a su auto de un color azul eléctrico, mientras que Chris jala a Mei de la mano y corren al auto verde esmeralda oscuro para no perder…_

_(…)_

_Todos lloran y lloran de alegría al poder saber que al fin ya está graduados de la universidad para poder comenzar con su vida de trabajo y diversión, todos felicitan a sus amigos e incluso a completos desconocidos que están cerca de sus posiciones, los profesores solo les observan con una gran sonrisa al saber que tal generación ya puede comenzar con sus planes de vida etc._

_Gray debido a la emoción no puede evitar abrazar a Juvia de su cintura y darle vueltas en el aire para luego besarla tiernamente, por lo que Juvia tiene un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la emoción de su amado y porque al fin termina con éxito su carrera estudiada en estos tres años._

_Chris abraza a Mei, quien está demasiado entusiasmada, al igual que Gray, no por algo son familiares ¿Verdad?_

_Luego todos se separan y van con sus respectivas familias, por lo que Gray y Mei se vuelven a encontrar y se saludan con una gran sonrisa, luego encuentran a Ur, Ultear, Lyon y Meredy esperándolos en una mesa, por lo que ellos van felices a abrazar a su madre adoptiva_

_Juvia se entusiasma al poder ver a sus queridos padres en una pequeña mesa esperándola con una gran sonrisa, Juvia sin duda alguna los extrañaba demasiado, y pensar que se podían tomar unas cuantas horas para volver de un país a otro solo para no perderse su graduación la hacía llorar de alegría, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corre rápidamente a abrazarlos_

_Debido a la muerte de los padres de Natsu, es invitado a comer en la mesa de los Heartfilia, por lo que no se preocupan en separarse, al llegar encuentran a los padres de Lucy, Layla y Jude Heartfilia arreglando la vestimenta del pequeño Happy Dragneel, el pequeño hermano peli azul de Natsu, o más bien algo parecido al hijo de Lucy y él, por lo que los padres de Lucy se preocupan de él como su nieto legítimo. Al llegar, Happy abraza a los recién graduados y les dice 'Felicidades, Papá, mamá' Sin duda ese pequeño de sexto de primaria puede ser un amor_

_Lo mismo sucede con los demás, abrazos, reencuentros de padres que debido a su trabajo deben estar en constantes viajes, como los padres de Juvia, que son diseñadores de ropa, y los padres de Chris, quienes trabajan como una famosa pareja de artistas. _

…

_Luego de las cenas familiares, les corresponde la fiesta al puro estilo Fairy Tail, la gran y exitosa empresa que se dedica a reclutar a los mejores artistas de varias áreas, al igual que brindarles educación a los hijos de las familias más adineradas y a sus artistas…_

_\- Natsu, ya estás ebrio – Se queja Lucy mientras quita al mencionado de sus piernas –_

_\- ¡Yo no toy borrasho! ¡Yo solo toy mareao! – Grita Natsu, y por como menciona y arrastra las palabras, solo evidencia más aun su deplorable estado, cortesía de Cana Alberona. En estos momentos Lucy solo suspira al saber la resaca con la que él amanecerá –_

_\- Por cierto Mei, ¿Dónde están Gray y Juvia? – Pregunta Lucy a la chica que se encuentra tomando una bebida sin alcohol –_

_\- ¡No lo sé! Pero… están juntos, por lo que ya me imagino la fiesta que deben de tener, ¿Puedes imaginarlo Lucy? – Dice pícaramente –_

_\- Por qué todos ebrios son unos malditos pervertidos… - Susurra ella –_

_\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo no estoy ebria! No he tomado alcohol – Mei forma un puchero y Chris llega, por lo que los tres comienzan a hablar animadamente sobre la boda de Lucy y Natsu que se llevará a cabo en un par de días -_

_Pero Mei tiene razón, Gray y Juvia tienen su propia fiesta en privado, solos en una gran y acogedora habitación, habitación que hace un año aproximadamente vio como esos dos cuerpos se unieron con amor y pasión. Y reiterando la situación de aquella vez se hallan nuevamente en el acto de amor, ya que estos dos cuerpos sedientos de placer se vuelven a encontrar en aquel lecho que los vio intercambiar diversas palabras de sinceridad. Y mientras que ambos se dedican nuevamente palabras de amor… no se dan por enterados las consecuencias de esta acción_

…

_Días después de la gran boda… - la cual fue un total éxito y muy divertida, ya que alguien – Natsu – Le trató de jugar una broma a Gray dándole comida en descomposición – Vayan a saber de dónde rayos la sacó – terminó en un fracaso, ya que Juvia terminó con la comida en su estómago por confusiones de los asientos… -_

_Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Mei, Gray y Chris se encuentran conversando del nuevo álbum recientemente terminado. Las chicas se encuentran riendo de las estupideces que dicen sus respectivas parejas, ya que no son nada normales, su charla se ve interrumpida por una chica de cortos cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos azules, quien llega con una gran sonrisa dejando curiosos a sus amigos_

_\- ¡Hola chicos! – Saluda ella –_

_\- Hola Liss – Saludan Mei y Levy con una sonrisa –_

_\- Hola Lissana – Dice el resto con una gran sonrisa –_

_\- Les vengo a dejar la invitación para mi fiesta, ya que… no quiero que pase lo mismo con la de Juvia-chan cuando cumplió veinte años – _

_\- Para Juvia fue una horrible experiencia – Dice la peli azul recordando de los infiltrados paparazzi a su fiesta –_

_\- Por eso, aunque ya saben desde hace un mes, les dejo las entradas – Dice ella, las deposita en una mesita cercana y se despide del resto –_

_\- ¿Qué dice? – Pregunta Gajeel mientras toma la primera invitación aunque no sea la de él – 'Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster' con que invitó por parejas a los que ya tienen… 'son cordialmente invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños número 21 de Lissana Strauss a las 20:30 hrs en ….' Aun me sorprende que la vaya a realizar en su casa – _

_\- Pero es bastante grande, a mi no me sorprende – Le dice Levy y todos asienten silenciosamente – Ya veo porque las entregó un día antes de la fiesta, si las hubiera entregado antes… alguien las podría fotocopiar y entrar – Dice ella sabiamente –_

_Nadie había pensado en ello, por lo que ahora todo cobra sentido en sus mentes, de pronto Juvia se siente con nauseas, por lo que sin levantar sospechas dice_

_\- Juvia irá al baño – Dice con una pequeña sonrisa –_

_\- Te esperamos aquí – Dice Gray – _

_Por lo que Juvia corre hacía el baño y comienza a vomitar, creyendo que los síntomas de la comida en mal estado han vuelto nuevamente… _

_Ya al día siguiente con Mei se pone de acuerdo en que se irán juntas en el auto de Chris, mientras que él se irá con Gray a la fiesta…_

_Juvia va vestida con un lindo vestido café oscuro junto a unas botas de tacón bajo que le llega a la altura sobre las rodillas, en estos momentos arregla su cabello en una coleta baja cuando escucha su celular, al observarlo encuentra un mensaje de Mei 'Estoy afuera de su casa my lady :P' por lo que ella sonríe, toma las llaves de su casa y parte a la puerta, al salir se encuentra con el lindo auto color verde esmeralda oscuro, por lo que se sube en el lado del copiloto y a su lado se encuentra una sonriente Mei_

_\- ¡Hola Juv! – Dice Mei emocionada –_

_\- ¡Hola! – Saluda igual de entusiasmada –_

_\- ¿Lista? – _

_-¡Sí! –_

_Van conversando de cosas geniales, hasta que a Juvia le vuelven las nauseas a mitad del camino_

_\- Mei, pa-para el auto por favor – Dice Juvia llevando una mano hacia su estómago y otra hasta su boca, Mei inmediatamente detiene el auto –_

_\- ¿Qué tienes Juvia? –_

_Juvia no responde y abre rápidamente la puerta, al bajarse encuentra un pequeño arbusto y comienza a vomitar mientras que Mei sujeta su cabello y le da suaves masajes en la espalda esperando a que su amiga se pueda recuperar…_

_Continuará…_

_Próximo capítulo: 'Un día de locos'_

_\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! –_

_\- Tengo miedo… ¡No puedo hacer esto! –_

_\- Alguien morirá el día de hoy –_

_\- No es que me moleste, de hecho ya me lo esperaba… -_

_\- Al parecer tengo que salvarte el trasero… -_

_\- Pero hay una condición –_

_N.A: Bueno… tarde un poquito, nada de que preocuparse xD – LOL – bueno… desde el prox cap comienza lo bueno, y hay cosas muy graciosas, pero a la par hay cosas dramáticas :c lo hago sin querer queriendo, siempre en mis historias habrá algo de drama, aunque sea muy poco… _

_Las razones por las que no he publicado nada es porque me dejan laaargas tareas, que a veces por las actividades que tengo ni alcanzo a terminar -.- y también por mi flojera, tengo que reconocerlo xD -3- Hay una consulta que quiero hacer: ¿Qué opinan de una pag en face para informar? de mis historias y cuando las publicaré al igual que imágenes de los personajes para que los conozcan físicamente, además que una de mis amigas dice que puede dibujar algunas partes de las historias, también en donde puedo publicar algunas cosas como dudas en ciertas partes y ustedes puedan dar su opinión, a la vez que ustedes puedan publicar los links de sus fics c: Es solo una sugerencia, respondan plis :c_

_PD: El título de la historia fue dado por… diré el nombre que utilizaré en este fic xD : Jazz, quien es a quien prácticamente consulto todas mis dudas xD :B y por cierto Jazz… aun no termino el one-shot xD me ha dado flojeritis –w- _

_Ahora responderé los reviews:_

_Fullbuster Juvia: ¡Gracias! La verdad el anterior no me gustaba mucho la escritura, por lo que opte por eliminarlo y comenzar todo desde un principio, ya que era más rápido que estar viendo que cosas cambiar y que no… pero igual xD, espero que el cap te haya gustado y que sigasleyendo esta historia xD :3_

_McFire: Pues… ya respondí prácticamente tu review arriba xD, ahí tienes el crédito .-. y… ¿Niña del hielo? Me gusta… -w- y termino con mi frase 'Es que mi temperatura funciona distinto al resto' xD, eso es todo ._._

_Bye~_


	3. Un día de locos

Letra normal – Recuerdos/Flash back –

_Letra cursiva – actualidad –_

_**PALABRAS NO APTAS PARA LA EDUCACIÓN DE UN NIÑO GUIADO POR EL BUEN CAMINO… SI NO QUE PARA GENTE BIEN MALOTA QUE DICE GROSERIAS CUANDO SIENTE IMPOTENCIA O SOLO POR DECIRLAS, ESO ES TODO ¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAPÍTULO! XD**_

_~ Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a HiroMashima ~_

"_Grande es la fortuna de aquél que posee una buena botella, un buen libro y un buen amigo"_

_Moliére_

"_Ah… esos claros iris que podría pasar horas y horas observando; esos labios los cuales me encanta probar y que me llevan al estado de la locura, simplemente con ser tú me haces capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance con tal de no verte triste, ya que lo que más amo de ti es tu bella sonrisa, y mientras tanto… en nuestras vida juntos y con nuestros amigos una bella melodía se va formando, quedando plasmada en una larga hoja de papel que grava en sus versos cuánto es lo que te amo"_

_Cap II: 'Un día de locos'_

_En mis oídos escucho la música a todo volumen, pero obviamente los vecinos no tienen quejas ya que igualmente están invitados a esta gran fiesta de Lissana. Gray se encuentra a mi lado ya que esperamos a Juvia y a Mei, que misteriosamente están llegando tarde… y comienzo a preocuparme que algo les haya sucedido. Conozco muy bien a mi prima y sé que odia llegar impuntual a cualquier lugar. Y conozco a mi novia, que es extraño que llegue tarde a algún lugar… Y mi hermana… bueno, Midori es otro tema, mi melliza llega tarde a todas partes, incluso a las grabaciones para sus películas._

_**\- ¿Ningún mensaje? –**_

_Me pregunta Gray y niego silenciosamente comprobando por ¿Séptima vez? Si es que hay alguna noticia de ellas y el por qué de su gran retraso… Antes de bloquear mi celular Mei me llama._

_**\- Hola amor. ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué sucedió!?. ¿Entonces todo bien?. Está bien. Sí, lo que tu digas. Adiós, cuídense, te amo. –**_

_Suspiro y observo a Gray, estoy preparado para decirle una pequeña mentira._

_**\- Mei se encuentra algo enferma y Juvia se ofreció a cuidarla por esta noche –**_

_**\- ¿Mei? ¿Enferma? –**_

_Me observa con sorpresa, porque… ella no es de enfermarse de un momento a otro._

_**\- Sí, igual creo que es extraño, por lo que iré a verla mañana a casa de Juvia… -**_

_**\- Por lo tanto hoy no vendrán… Al menos venimos con sus regalos –**_

_Comenzamos a reír ya que ellas olvidaron sus regalos en casa de la familia Fullbuster, por lo que los trajimos nosotros. Estoy realmente preocupado por Juvia, Mei dijo que Gray no podía enterarse que Juvia enfermó un poco, así que me dijo que invente algo por el momento, luego ellas lo solucionarían, y como un tonto enamorado le seguí su plan… estoy seguro que esta mujer me matará algún día y aun así no me molestaría por ello._

_(…)_

_Entramos a la mansión de los Strauss y buscamos a la anfitriona, la cual vemos a unos cuantos metros de nosotros conversando con Mira y Elfman, sus hermanos mayores, por lo que nos acercamos rápidamente a ellos._

_**\- ¡Chicos! –**_

_Antes de decir 'Hola' Lissana nos grita con emoción y nos abraza._

_**\- Hola Lissana –**_

_Saluda Chris y yo tan solo saludo con un gesto de mi mano. Extiendo con calma mi regalo y el de Juvia, mientras que Chris extiende el de él y el de Mei. Provocando cierta emoción en Lissana cuando están en sus manos._

_**\- ¿Dónde están ellas? –**_

_**\- Al parecer Mei enfermó y Juvia se ofreció a cuidarla por esta noche –**_

_Digo y Lissana me observa curiosa, lo mismo que pasó con migo. Mi hermana, o prima… prefiero hermana, no es de las que enferman repentinamente._

_**\- Eso es nuevo. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que enfermó? ¿Tres meses? –**_

_**\- Cuatro… -**_

_Dice Chris con un leve tic en su ojo izquierdo al recordar aquella semana… él sufrió nuevamente el humor de Mei cuando enferma de verdad… Y me compadezco de él. Al menos con Juvia es mucho más fácil, hay veces en que se pone difícil, pero generalmente es muy dócil obedeciéndome al tomar los medicamentos que le recetan… Prefiero mil veces cuidar de mi novia que de mi hermana… aunque hay repentinas veces en que debo cuidar de ella cuando Chris no se encuentra. Pero soy ayudado por Juvia… _

_Lissana comienza a reír y luego nos dice que disfrutemos de la fiesta. Chris señala la barra._

_**\- Voy enseguida –**_

_Me dice mientras asiento, yo señalo a Natsu y Gajeel, por lo que él esta vez asiente y comienza a caminar con calma hacia la barra y yo hacia los antes mencionados._

_Pero por algún motivo presiento que algo sucederá…_

_(…)_

_**\- Con cuidado… está muy sensible – **_

_Dice Amy, la jefa y tutora de Chris. También es quien atendió a Juv… Me preocupo al escuchar eso de que está sensible… _

_Asiento y comienzo a caminar con fingida calma cuando lo único que quiero hacer es correr hacia Juvia y saber exactamente lo que sucede, pero me controlo al ver que soy observada atentamente. Con cautela abro la habitación en la que Amy atendió a Juvia hace tan solo unos segundos atrás y la observo sentada en la camilla. Sus ojos han de estar abiertos más de lo normal y está completamente tiesa. Cierro la puerta rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido y corro hacia Juvia._

_**\- ¿Qué sucedió, Juvia? –**_

_Ella me observa lentamente y su mirada me lastima… Sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse lentamente y me abraza comenzando a llorar como una pequeña niñita de cinco años. Acaricio su cabello azulado esperando que recupere lentamente la calma. Unos cuantos minutos después se separa de mí y su mirada es como si viera hacia la nada misma._

_**\- Juvia… dime que sucede, por favor. –**_

_**\- Positivo… Salió positivo… - **_

_**\- Juvia… -**__ Comienzo a preocuparme… __**\- ¿Qué salió positivo? –**_

_**\- Yo… -**__ Su mirada regresa a mí, y nuevamente me destroza el alma verla así de… ¿Temerosa? __**– Mei… Juvia está embarazada –**_

_Espera… ¿¡Qué!? Oh, mierda…_

_(…)_

_Observo a Natsu, Gajeel y Gray tener otra de sus riñas por cualquier estupidez que Natsu haya encontrado por luchar, estaría ahí, pero mis preocupaciones por mi prima son bastantes. Tomo otro sorbo de mi pequeña copa de vodka cuando observo a Anna, una chica de cabello color ceniza, acercarse a mí._

_**\- Hola Chris –**_

_Asiento silenciosamente y ella toma asiento a mi lado y pide una copa de vino tinto._

_**\- ¿Y Mei? ¿Y Juvia? No la observo animando a Gray –**_

_Río levemente ante su comentario y dejo mi copa en la barra para continuar la charla. La mentira nuevamente._

_**\- Mei enfermó y Juvia se ofreció a cuidarla esta noche –**_

_**\- ¿Te dejará lo difícil para mañana? –**_

_Me pregunta divertida, recuerdo esos moretones que Mei dejo en mis brazos de tantas cosas que tiro en contra mía por su enfado… una época difícil de olvidar._

_**\- Al parecer hice algo en contra de mi querida prima ¿Es lo que piensas, verdad? –**_

_**\- Exacto – **__Ríe –_

_**\- ¿Y Lukas? Él no te deja en ningún momento –**_

_**\- Tuvo que realizar un viaje hace unas pocas horas –**_

_Su rostro se desanima levemente y comienzo a reír, desde que estos dos están juntos es difícil verlos por separado… y pensar que Lukas fue novio de Mei hace bastante tiempo…_

_(…)_

_Mira-san me observa atentamente, por lo que me incomodo levemente…_

_**\- ¿Sucede algo, Mira-san? –**_

_**\- ¿Qué se siente tener al hijo de Natsu? –**_

_Comienzo a reír ante su pregunta. Acaricio mi levemente abultado vientre con cariño y luego observo a Mira-san nuevamente._

_**\- Aun no siento sus movimientos… no puedo decir lo inquieto que puede llegar a ser, lo siento, Mira-san – **__Ella comienza a reír al igual que yo y luego recuerdo la ausencia de alguien… -__** ¿Dónde se encuentra Erza? Desde ayer que no he visto rastro de ella –**_

_**\- Ayer por la mañana tuvo que viajar con Jellal. Vuelven en unas cuantas horas –**_

_Continuamos hablando de diversos temas como por ejemplo nuestros trabajos, los cuales gracias a la universidad mantuvimos… Lissana llega a nuestro lado con una gran sonrisa que todas correspondemos. Unos cuantos minutos después siento mi celular vibrar en mi bolso, por lo que me disculpo para poder retirarme a un lugar más tranquilo en el que pueda hablar con calma. _

_Llego a la habitación de Lissana, retiro mi celular del bolso y observo quien me llama: Mei._

_**\- ¿Sí?... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se escuchan sollozos?... ¿Ahora? Estoy en la fiesta de Liss ¿No puede ser mañana?... ¿Sobre Juvia?... Está bien, voy para allá ahora mismo… sí, tranquila… Ahí estaré, solo cuida de ella… Está bien, adiós. –**_

_¿Algo muy importante que decirme? Debe serlo para que me llame y se escuche completamente dudosa de qué rayos hacer… me preocupa que algo muy grave haya ocurrido con Juvia por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces voy en busca de quien necesito urgentemente: Natsu._

_(…)_

_Espero tranquilamente a Lucy. ¿A quién quiero engañar? A la mierda todo, estoy desesperada porque Lucy llegue… no puedo hacer cambiar de opinión a Juvia sola… en este caso solo necesito la vendita ayuda de Lucy Heartphilia…_

_**\- ¡No puedes abortar, Juvia! –**_

_**\- ¡Sí, puedo! –**_

_**\- Oh, mierda… -**_

_Susurro con impotencia… Desde que Juvia subió al auto se le ocurrió la _fantástica_ idea de querer abortar… ¿Se distingue mi sarcasmo? Espero que sí. He estado más de hora y media diciéndole que simplemente no puede hacer eso… No puede quitarle la vida a un ser que no ha conocido el mundo aun… que no ha conocido a sus padres… Mi hermano ni si quiera está enterado aun que será padre y… ¡Simplemente no puede asesinar a una nueva vida! Haya o no haya sido un error ellos son los responsables. Si ellos no querían que esto ocurriera ¿¡No podían usar un puto condón!? Nuevamente suspiro y comienzo a acariciar el cabello de Juvia, quien recuesta su cabeza en mis piernas mientras continua llorando… _

_**\- Mei… tengo miedo… ¡No puedo con esto! –**_

_**\- ¡Mierda Juvia! ¡Que sí puedes! ¡Nada te lo impide! ¿¡Cuántas veces has dicho que quieres formar una familia con mi hermano!? ¿¡Ahora quieres asesinar a esa familia que ya está en camino!? –**__ Lo siento… mi paciencia se agotó… -__** Puede que sea muy pronto, pero ya está hecho. –**_

_**\- ¿¡Pero qué crees que diga Gray-sama!? Él definitivamente dejará a Juvia a su suerte con el bebé ¿¡Qué sucederá con la empresa!? ¡Despedirán a Juvia! ¿¡Qué sucederá con el trabajo!? Ser chef a Juvia le costó… ¡Llegar hasta donde Juvia llegó es muy difícil, y con el bebé no podré hacer nada! –**_

_Antes de contestarle a Juvia la puerta de su habitación se abre y observo a mi bendita ayuda: Lucy. Entra inmediatamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta y nos observa bastante seria… Creo que alcanzó a escuchar nuestros gritos…_

_**\- No puedes abortar –**_

_Es lo primero que le dice a Juvia, la cual aun no ha dicho ni hola… Lucy toma asiento frente a Juvia._

_**\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo Juvia? ¿Entiendes que matarás a una persona? ¡Mierda Juvia, no puedo permitir eso! ¿¡Quieres saber lo que hará la empresa por tu embarazo!? ¡Te apoyará infinitamente y con mucha alegría. ¿¡Quieres saber lo que sucederá con tu trabajo de chef!? ¡Te darán una licencia para que estés tranquila durante tu embarazo y cuando el bebé nazca! ¿¡Quieres saber lo que sucederá con Gray!? –**_

_La detengo y ella asiente… yo seré quien diga esto._

_**\- Lo que sucederá con Gray es que estará a tu lado. Si quiere mandar todo a la mierda se las verá con nosotras. Él te ama Juvia, y le dolería en el alma tener que dejarte… Y también su entre pierna, la cual es una de las principales causas de que esté ocurriendo esto, porque ahí es donde tendrá su buen golpe –**_

_**\- Y Mei no exagera, si Gray quiere mandar todo a la mierda… es hombre muerto –**_

_Juvia ríe con debilidad y nos abraza. Espero que haya servido para que Juvia entienda y no vea lo negativo y muy poco probable que llegue a suceder con toda esta situación… Luego que las tres nos calmamos un poco Lucy dice que irá por unos helados a la cocina, nosotras asentimos y esperamos su regreso sentadas._

_**\- Gracias… -**_

_Escucho a Juvia susurrar, la observo y ella tiene una pequeña sonrisa implantada en su rostro, por lo que yo igual sonrío._

_**\- No tienes por qué agradecer… Hice lo que debía hacer. Espero que no cometas ninguna locura, Juvia –**__Digo seria. Ella me observa y sonríe nuevamente, en eso llega Lucy –_

_**\- Me dejé llevar por el impulso… lo negativo de esta situación… admito que aun tengo mucho miedo pero… no abortaré aun que Gray-sama no esté a mi lado… amaré a esta pequeña vida que llegó a mí… Lo juro –**_

_(…)_

_**\- Si el imbécil de mi hermano hace algo mal sufrirá todas las torturas que tengo en mente, ya verán, mi sobrino no puede tener un padre tan idiota ¿Verdad? ¡Verdad! –**_

_Exclama Mei y yo río, me acerco aun más a Juvia y susurro en su oído._

_**\- Creo que la emocionaste con la noticia… está entusiasmada con esto de ser tía ¿No crees? –**_

_Ella ríe y asiente para luego seguir comiendo de su helado. Mi celular comienza a sonar y observo quien es el que me llama a estas altas horas de la madrugada: Natsu… Sonrío instantáneamente y contesto._

_**\- ¿Hola?... Sí, ahora todo está bien… Ah, te refieres a Mei, es solo que ahora está algo emocionada por… -**__ Observo a Juvia y ella niega con fervor, su mirada me ruega no decir nada, por lo que suspiro y continuo hablando –__** Por cosas de la vida… Sí, Juvia está bien… Eh… ¿Hora y media?... ¿¡Enfermó!?... Está bien, ven por mí en una hora… sí, nos vemos… adiós –**_

_Corto la llamada y suspiro… _

_**\- ¿Quién enfermó? –**_

_Me pregunta Mei mientras toma asiento nuevamente junto a Juvia._

_**\- Happy… Natsu dice que tiene fiebre y no quiere nada con él –**_

_**\- Pobrecito… -**_

_Dice Juvia y yo asiento. Espero que solo sea un resfrío y nada grave… Estoy segura que solo quiere que llegue a casa a cocinar algo para que se sane… ellos jamás van a cambiar._

_(… )_

_**\- Gray… Ayúdame con Anna –**_

_Digo al llegar a la mesa encontrándome con Gajeel y Gray. Anna se encuentra en mis hombros mientras tira de mi cabello y llora por la ausencia de su novio… mujeres._

_**\- Vamos –**_

_Dice divertido mientras se levanta con tranquilidad y me comienza a ayudar._

_**\- Muy bien, Anna, es momento de regresar a casa –**_

_**\- ¡Lukas~! ¡Quiero a Lukas! –**_

_**\- Pero él no se encuentra aquí. Debes esperar un poco ¿Sí? –**_

_Ella asiente y nosotros suspiramos en alivio. Observo a una chica de cabellera marrón demasiado conocida acercarse a nosotros. _

_**\- Hermano… Llévame a casa… mi auto se averío –**_

_Midori dice con una gran sonrisa, yo suspiro mientras asiento._

_**\- Hey, no he visto a Mei… y la desgraciada no contesta el celular –**_

_**\- Gran manera de hablar de tu mejor amiga, hermanita –**_

_**\- sabes que nos tratamos así –**_

_Comienzo a reír ya que es verdad._

_**\- Muy bien Gray… te toca llevarnos gracias a que Mei tiene mi automóvil -**_

_(…)_

_Hablamos tranquilamente con Mei ya que hace unos cuantos minutos Lucy se fue, nuestra charla es interrumpida tras unos leves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación._

_**\- Adelante –**_

_Digo mientras Mei se estira, el cansancio comienza a vencerla y no la hace pensar con coherencia. Observo a Chris a la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo sonrío._

_**\- ¿Todo bien por aquí? –**_

_**\- ¡Claro que sí! –**_

_Digo con entusiasmo. Mei asiente y Chris se acerca a nostras, besando mi frente con cariño y luego besando los labios de Mei._

_**\- Muy bien señoritas… me explicarán el porqué tuve que mentir durante toda la noche –**_

_Sabía que llegaría este momento… A Chris no se lo podría ocultar, sería muy estúpida al hacerlo ya que los estudios de Chris en la universidad también consistían en ello. Si no le digo yo… se lo dirá él mismo. Mei me observa atentamente y yo asiento con timidez. Le diré en este mismo instante._

_**\- Yo… Estoy embarazada –**_

_Él asiente no muy sorprendido, yo confundida, y Mei comienza a reír._

_**\- Lo suponías ¿Verdad? –**_

_Le pregunta ella, Chris asiente con una pequeña sonrisa para luego tomar mi mano con dulzura._

_**\- Solo esperaba a que lo dijeras. ¿Sabes que te apoyaremos en todo, verdad? Aunque Midori no sepa nada –**_

_Sonrío y asiento con energía. Ellos son los primos que todos desearían tener._

_**\- Gracias –**_

_**\- ¿Quieres descansar? –**_

_Asiento con un pequeño bostezo, lo que hace reír nuevamente a Chris. _

_**\- En ese caso me llevaré a Mei de aquí –**_

_**\- Nos veremos mañana –**_

_Dice Mei besando mi mejilla, asiento con una sonrisa y luego Chris besa mi frente. Los observo salir de la habitación con sus manos entrelazadas y yo suspiro._

_Mañana será un largo día._

_(…)_

_**\- ¿Te quedas conmigo hoy? –**_

_Pregunta Chris mientras dobla una esquina, lo medito por unos segundos y luego sonrío._

_**\- Está bien… de todos modos ya doblaste ¿No? Tus intenciones no eran llevarme a casa –**_

_**\- Sabía que irías conmigo –**__ Me guiña un ojo y comienzo a reír. Minutos después Chris estaciona su auto. –_

_**\- ¿Midori está? –**_

_**\- Dormida profundamente –**_

_Sonrío divertida, después de todo siempre, o casi siempre, habla dormida. Me encanta divertirme escuchando sus incoherencias y también todo el amor que expresa por Adam, su novio, en sus palabras… o mejor dicho balbuceos._

_Llegamos a la mansión Atsushi y Chris estaciona su auto en el jardín, nos bajamos del auto e inmediatamente siento uno de sus brazos rodear mi cintura para continuar el camino hacia la entrada principal. _

_**\- Me abandonaste durante todo un día –**_

_Dice con falsa tristeza, por lo que comienzo a reír y acaricio su rostro, mostrando falso arrepentimiento… o bueno, no tan falso._

_**\- Lo siento… ¿Me extrañaste? –**_

_**\- Sabes que te extrañé demasiado –**_

_Sus labios hacen contacto con los míos, por lo tanto mis manos van hacia su cabello… intensificando aquella inocente muestra de cariño._

_Nos separamos debido a que el oxigeno nos hace falta, comenzamos a reír y luego con sus llaves abre la gran puerta._

_**\- Damas primero –**_

_Ingreso y Chris detrás de mí cierra la puerta. Siento nuevamente sus brazos rodear mi cintura, pero él sigue tras de mí, y luego besa mi cuello, haciéndome reír con nervios._

_**\- No hagas eso –**_

_**\- Sé que te pones nerviosa cuando hago eso cariño, y déjame decirte que te ves adorable así –**_

_Susurra en mi oído, por lo que me sonrojo y me pongo aun más nerviosa… conoce mis puntos débiles._

_(…)_

_De acuerdo… puede que mi mejor amiga y hermano sean una hermosa pareja, y estoy feliz porque estén juntos, pero… no es muy agradable que al querer regresar a mi habitación con nutella en mis manos ellos estén 'cariñosos'… es algo un poco incómodo._

_**\- No hagan eso en mi presencia por favor, búsquense una habitación –**_

_Digo algo divertida, después de todo Mei se separa inmediatamente de Chris con su rostro completamente sonrojado y luego quita la nutella de mis manos._

_**\- Dile eso a tu hermano, yo no soy la culpable. Mi idea era ir a tu habitación y molestarte hasta despertarte como la muy maldita que soy –**_

_Me dice con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa… por lo que sé que su respuesta era la verdad. Me iba a ir a despertar como siempre hacemos… agradezco tener hambre y haber ido a la cocina._

_**\- Dejando eso de lado… ¿Porqué llegan tan tarde? –**_

_**\- Mmm… estábamos hablando con Juvia –**_

_Me responde Chris con algo de nervios… algo sucede y me lo están ocultando… y no sé si miente con respecto al haber hablado con mi querida prima demasiado tímida y posesiva con Gray._

_**\- ¿Qué sucede? Hay algo que me ocultan y no creo que sea con respecto a Juvia… y llegaron demasiado acaramelados… -**_

_**\- No entiendo a qué mierda te refieres –**_

_Mei me observa realmente confundida…_

_**\- Quiero ser la madrina de tu hijo o hija, Mei –**_

_**\- ¿¡Qué~!? –**_

_Comienzo a reír a carcajadas al ver los extremadamente sonrojados rostros de mi mejor amiga y hermano… eso fue algo épico. Debí fotografiar aquel momento._

_**\- Midori, Mei no está embarazada… ¿Verdad? –**_

_Chris observa a Mei con duda y Mei se sonroja aun más si es posible por aquella pregunta._

_**\- ¡Claro que no! –**_

_Suspiro y observo a Chris nuevamente._

_**\- Entonces… ¿Qué sucede? –**_

_**\- Midori… Juvia está embarazada –**_

_Ah… solo era eso, Juvia está embarazada, no Mei, mi prima tendrá un bebé en nueve meses más… ya veo._

_Espera un momento…_

_**\- ¿¡Qué!? –**_

_**(…)**_

_Tomo mi celular y busco en mis contactos a Juvia… solo espero que no continúe dormida, no me gusta despertarla ya que tiene bastantes responsabilidades últimamente. Mientras espero observo de reojo mi chaqueta en la silla… y luego sé que está completamente dormida ya que no responde y me manda al buzón de voz. Bueno… sé que me llamará a penas vea que tiene una llamada perdida mía._

_Suspiro y voy a la cama, me tiro en ella y mi brazo cubre mis ojos en cansancio._

_**\- Hijo ¿Podrías ayudarme un momento? –**_

_Ur entra a mi habitación y yo tomo asiento en mi cama._

_**\- Claro ¿Qué sucede? –**_

_**\- Que confirmes si todos vienen a la cena familiar del próximo mes… Sabes que debo comprar mucho con tus tíos –**_

_Ambos reímos ya que es la simple verdad, el padre de Juvia le encantan las cenas familiares… ya que siempre hay mucha comida. Y también al padre de Chris y Midori… ellos nunca dejan de comer._

_**\- Llamaré a tía Amaya y le consultaré –**_

_**\- Muchas gracias –**_

_Y se retira… suspiro y antes de recostarme nuevamente en mi cama Mei llega golpeándome la mejilla como la dulce hermana que es… lo sé, irónico._

_**\- ¿Estás despierto? –**_

_**\- Estaba sentado y con mis ojos bastante abiertos como para que no te dieses cuenta que sí estaba despierto –**_

_**\- Lo sé, solo quería confirmar que no durmieses con los ojos abiertos –**_

_Comenzamos a reír a carcajadas y ella toma asiento en la silla cercana. Saca su celular y me muestra la pantalla con el mensaje que le envié por la mañana… muy temprano, ya que como buen hermano igualmente sé cómo molestarla. Y yo sé que ella deja su teléfono bajo la almohada, y cuando ella duerme y le llega un mensaje despierta abruptamente… como cualquier Fullbuster molesto por haber sido molestado de sus dulces sueños._

_**\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante por la cual me hiciste golpear a Chris para que salga de la cama y me traiga a casa? –**_

_**\- Sobre el mensaje… espera ¿Por qué lo golpeaste? –**_

_**\- Me molesté, quería seguir durmiendo y él decía que tenía que venir ya que realmente podría ser algo grave… ya sabes, lo normal –**_

_Me responde con esa sonrisa 'inocente' y yo comienzo a reír hasta que recuerdo la razón por la que necesitaba hablar con ella. Retiro mi chaqueta de la silla en la que ella está y de ella retiro una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Ella me observa confundida por un momento hasta que sus ojos se abren sorprendidos al comprender la situación._

_**\- Gray, tu… anillo… Juvia… iglesia… ¿¡Cuando será!? –**_

_Grita emocionada y yo cubro su boca con mi mano libre._

_**\- Shh… mamá no debe enterarse aún, ya sabes cómo reaccionará –**_

_Ella asiente y lentamente retiro mi mano a la vez que suspiro… estoy malditamente nervioso._

_**\- Quiero proponérselo esta noche… ¿No crees que sea algo apresurado? –**_

_**\- ¿Apresurado? Hermano… han pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis años juntos? –**__ Asiento__** – Eso no es ser apresurado, así que levanta tu trasero de esa cama y ve a proponerle matrimonio a Juv –**_

_Dice muy animada y yo suspiro nuevamente… realmente estoy malditamente nervioso._

_**\- Mei… dije que sería esta noche. Juvia sigue durmiendo, no la quiero molestar –**_

_**\- Creo que no pensaste en no molestarme a mí, ¿Verdad? –**_

_Un puchero de ella me hace reír nuevamente. Asiento y ella se retira de mi habitación riendo._

_Hoy sí será un largo día… Espero que todo salga bien._

_Espera un momento… ¿No que mi hermana estaba enferma y estaba en casa de Juvia? _

_Continuará…_

_Próximo capítulo~_

_\- Te amo… -_

_\- ¿¡Por qué mierda has hecho eso!? –_

_\- Mi vida está hecha un caos… -_

_\- ¡Sí! –_

_~.~_

_N.A: ¡HOLO~! Bueno… ¿Qué tal? Xd tarde un _poquito_ en subir un capítulo y… ¡LO SIENTO~! TTmTT es que pasé una difícil situación familiar por la que sigo bastante afectada; tercero medio me tiene malditamente ocupada xc y también comencé con nuevos proyectos nada que ver con fics, que los iba a enviar a concursos literarios pero… no será así ya que el límite de páginas es muy poco para lo que tengo planeado ¬3¬ por ello los comenzaré a subir a Wattpad e.e . Bueno, dejando eso de lado: ¡La historia no está muerta! Y yo tampoco, por si acaso eso les importaba .w. xD no prometo nada de cuando podré subir un nuevo capítulo, ya que hay días en que ni siquiera veo el computador x.x así es mi situación actual xc._

_Espero que quienes sigan leyendo este fic les haya gustado el capítulo… aunque no sé si esté muy bien, pero el próximo será mejor e.e. Muchas gracias a todo aquel ser humano que comentó en el capítulo anterior y también a quienes añadieron esta historia a favoritos y follows :3 Se les quiere por eso *3*_

_**QUIENES ESTÉN OCIOSOS O CURIOSOS POR SABER LO QUE ESCRIBIRÉ … SIGAN LEYENDO XD e.e**_

_**¡CONOSCAMONOS MÁS! :D**_

_Pregunta para este capítulo:_

_¿Cómo es su historia de amor? .w. _

_La mía es muy extraña xD cuando era pequeña… 14 años para ser exactos, estaba saliendo con alguien a la distancia y en secreto. Cuando con mi familia subimos al avión para ir de vacaciones, a donde estaría él, conocí a un chico, el cual iba sentado a mi lado, ya que mi familia quedó delante y yo atrás xd eso fue lo mejor, bueno… volviendo al tema. Él estaba leyendo un libro que a mí me encantaba y estaba comenzando a leer el segundo, por lo que maliciosamente llegué y le dije: "¿Sabías que su mejor amigo muere por salvarlo en el último capítulo?" Y no esperaba lo que venía… quitó el libro de su rostro y sus ojos eran bellísimos :O y con una pequeña sonrisa me dijo: "¿Y tú sabías que en el segundo libro su novia muere porque él la asesina?" y yo quedé como… ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! TTmTT En eso llega la azafata – o como se llamen x.x – y me dice amablemente que tome asiento xd, la muy estúpida de mí seguía de pié :D entonces me senté a su lado y le observé muuuy atentamente, y con lo directa que era en ese momento le dije: "¿Eres gay?" Y una risa del asiento de adelante interrumpió su respuesta. Quien se había reído era una chica, exactamente… o casi exactamente, igual a él, y dijo: "¡Te lo dije!" Y él irritado me dijo: "No, no soy gay. Y ya deja de molestar con eso Emilia" y luego una discusión de que no la llamara Emilia… xD fue gracioso. Descubrí que aquel chico, gay e.e , se llamaba Christopher y bueno… ella se llamaba Emilia, pero que tenía que llamarla Emi si no quería 'morir'… comenzamos a hablar porque me habían agradado :3 xd en eso a ella le dan ganas de dormir como la marmota que es xD entonces nos dejó solos hablando. Ellos tenían la misma edad que yo. Luego cada uno comenzó a leer algo y media hora después yo había terminado de leer un libro. Él estaba escuchando música –Por cierto quien iba junto a la ventana nunca llegó xwx- y yo quería ver por la ventana simplemente por ociosidad y daba pequeños saltitos…. Mejor adelanto esa parte xD x.x . La cosa es que pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver y simplemente nos despedimos en el aeropuerto. A los cuantos días hicimos una junta con viejos amigos, entre ellos con quien estaba saliendo, y estaba muy feliz… Cuando él me abrazó me dijo: "Te presentaré a mi mejor amigo" y… ¿Pueden adivinar quién era? ¡Así es! Era Chris… topher e.e xD y dije: "¡El chico gay del avión!" :'D y él me presentó como su novia a Christopher y él lo miró así: ¬_¬ o algo parecido, estaba muy molesto. Semanas después me entero gracias a Chris que aquel chico, no daré su nombre por cualquier caso xD, me estaba engañando, todo fue gracias a que salí con Chris y Emi para conocer un poco la ciudad x.x Luego terminé con él de una tierna manera: En el parque justo el día de san Valentín. Sí, lo sé, soy un amor :'3 Y en esos días hablaba mucho con Christopher… un día x hicimos otra junta, y aquel chico infiel estaba ahí, aquel día le di una patada en sus partes nobles ya que trató de besarme -.- y al darme la vuelta… Chris estaba detrás de mí y accidentalmente nos besamos… las cosas pasaron y tratamos de olvidar aquel día. Al regresar a la ciudad donde vivo seguía hablando con él, y obviamente con la Emi –w- ella está loca xd, y me dijo que ellos venían a la ciudad donde vivo por asuntos familiares de vez en cuando, nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos juntamos para salir a dar vueltas :3 pasaron muchas cosas divertidas y luego de dos largos años .-. estaba con Chris en mi casa y él llegó, se levantó y dijo: "¡No aguanto más!" y yo le dije: "Ya sabes dónde está el baño" .-. y comenzamos a reír y luego me dijo: "No es eso."_

_Se me declaró y a los gritos, literalmente .-. , le dije que él igual me gustaba. Y ahora, a mis 17 años, ya casi vamos a cumplir un año de salir juntos. Y el desgraciado ahora se fue a Londres TTmTT el lugar que más ansío conocer QmQ . Pero seguimos comunicándonos :3 (Mis amigas le dicen el chico fantasma porque no lo conocen xD y dicen que soy una esquizofrénica… eso le da más risa a Chris y por eso menos se da a conocer… maldito desgraciado Q.Q me vengaré!)_

_**¿Cuál es su historia de amor? También puede ser la historia de cómo conocieron a su mejor amiga (o) :B respondan please, nunca me responden estas cosas 3:**_

_**Bye~ Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ;3**_


	4. Nota :3

_Holo~, bueno, para comenzar… quería disculparme por haberme ausentado estos largos meses, creí que no me costaría escribir este año, pero sucedió todo lo contrario: Nuevo año, materia más compleja, nuevas asignaturas + electivo (yo humanista, por supuesto e.e xD) = Evaluaciones SIEMPRE._

_Cuando teníamos una semana libre era el paraíso, pero a este año se me sumó la despedida de los cuartos medios de mi liceo, fue un momento muy difícil ya que siete de mis amigas más íntimas estaban ahí. _

_PERO TODO YA ACABÓ~_

_Bueno… hasta Marzo, pero la cosa es que ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Y el próximo año… es el último en el liceo QwQ no quiero dar la PSU xD bueno, queda tiempo. _

_Lo que quiero decir con todo esto, es que desde la próxima semana, no sé qué día, comenzaré a subir capítulos de mis fics, creo que comenzaré con "Compaginados en una misma partitura" ya que estoy más avanzada con el capítulo ahí, pero luego subiré uno de "The kings of ice and wáter". _

_Va a ser raro utilizar mi computador, créanme que casi nunca lo encendí x-x _

_Eso es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima semana! O si hay suerte un poquito antes o.o _

_Bye~ _


	5. Malentendidos a cualquier hora y lugar

Letra normal – Recuerdos/Flash back –

_Letra cursiva – actualidad –_

_**PALABRAS NO APTAS PARA LA EDUCACIÓN DE UN NIÑO GUIADO POR EL BUEN CAMINO… SI NO QUE PARA GENTE BIEN MALOTA QUE DICE GROSERIAS CUANDO SIENTE IMPOTENCIA O SOLO POR DECIRLAS, ESO ES TODO ¡QUE EMPIECE EL CAPÍTULO! :3**_

_~ Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a HiroMashima ~_

"Mientras sentirse puedan en un beso dos almas confundidas, ¡Habrá poesía!"

~ G. Adolfo Bécquer ~

"_Ah… esos claros iris que podría pasar horas y horas observando; esos labios los cuales me encanta probar y que me llevan al estado de la locura, simplemente con ser tú me haces capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que esté a mi alcance con tal de no verte triste, ya que lo que más amo de ti es tu bella sonrisa, y mientras tanto… en nuestras vida juntos y con nuestros amigos una bella melodía se va formando, quedando plasmada en una larga hoja de papel que graba en sus versos cuánto es lo que te amo" _

Capítulo III: "_Malentendidos a cualquier hora y lugar"_

Todos estábamos charlando alegres gracias a nuestra reciente victoria en un concurso de bandas, estaba junto a mi querido Gray y simplemente no podía dejar de observar esa bella sonrisa de plena satisfacción al observar el progreso de Blue Ice Storm. Midori y Mei estaban molestando a Chris, pero lo único que provocaban era su risa. Gajeel estaba molestando a Leia, en el buen sentido, y eso me alegraba… todo en ese momento era simplemente perfecto, no habían tantos problemas a pesar de no ser la pareja de Gray.

_**\- Juvia, es momento de despertar –**_

_Escucho una voz femenina y muy familiar. Siento como me toca con delicadeza el hombro y comienzo a despertar, encontrándome con la señora Marissa, la mucama de la mansión y quien más que una simple empleada es parte de mi familia, después de todo he pasado gran parte de mi vida a su lado. Le sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto, dejando a la vista sus arrugas que se lo forman en sus ojos. _

_**\- Buenos días… ¿Qué hora es? –**_

_**\- Momento en que debes ir a hablar con tus primos… y calmar a Midori, eso es lo primero, por favor. Hoy definitivamente no me quiere escuchar –**_

_Río ante aquel comentario, pero saber que ellos están aquí, y por supuesto que sé la razón, me pone muy nerviosa… espero que todo esté bien. Pero sé que ellos me apoyarán en todo, Chris ya me lo ha dicho ¿No? _

_**\- Ya bajo –**_

_**\- Te esperan en el comedor. Continuaré mi trabajo. –**_

_Besa mi frente y se retira en silencio de mi habitación. Yo suspiro y salgo de la cama, es hora de enfrentar poco a poco esta situación. _

_(…)_

_Luego de que Mei me obligase a salir de la cama… bueno, no me obligó, ella sabía de antemano que la llevaría me lo pidiese o no, pero no hay nada de malo con molestarla un momento ¿No? Bueno, volviendo al tema… Luego de que saliese de casa pasamos a casa de Juvia, es imposible calmar a mi querida hermana menor no tan menor, sé que está feliz, pero quiere escuchar la noticia de los labios de nuestra querida prima. _

_Observamos a Juvia bajar aun con su pijama puesta y yo trato de no reír por lo nerviosa que está, aunque luego ya un poco más cerca puedo verla bastante pálida, por lo que me acerco aun más a ella rápidamente y bastante preocupado. _

_**\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? –**_

_Ella asiente y con una de mis manos en su espalda nos dirigimos al baño más próximo sin darle explicaciones a Midori. Se inclina rápidamente ante el retrete mientras yo sostengo su cabello y masajeo su espalda. _

_Minutos después llamo a Midori, quien viene lo más rápido que puede. _

_**\- Trae algo liviano de comer, por favor. Y un vaso de agua –**_

_Ella asiente y corre hacia la cocina mientras que dirijo a una agotada Juvia hacia el comedor. Midori llega con una bandeja en la cual hay unas cuantas galletas de agua más el vaso de agua que le he pedido. Tomo el vaso y se lo paso a Juvia, quien niega tratando de alejar el vaso, pero se lo vuelvo a extender. _

_**\- Juvia, tienes que beber esto –**_

_Ella suspira y a regañadientes me obedece… en estos momentos me alegra ser mayor que ella… aunque sea por unos cuantos días, pero la cosa es que soy mayor ¿No? _

_**\- ¿Mejor? –**_

_Ella asiente en silencio y luego observa a Midori con timidez, después de todo ella la observa atentamente… Oh dios ¿Por qué mi hermana no puede dejar de hacer eso? Sabe que eso nos ha de incomodar… e incluso fastidiar. _

_**\- Midori… -**_

_**\- Dime –**_

_**\- Deja de mirar a Juvia así –**_

_Digo y ella abre sus ojos sorprendidos mientras toma una actitud algo arrepentida. _

_**\- Lo siento, no fue intencional – **__Suspira__** – Juv… ¿Cuándo te has enterado? –**_

_**\- Ayer… -**_

_Eso quiere decir que… me percaté de su embarazo incluso antes que ella… si no le comenté nada a ella es porque creí que lo sabía y trataba de ocultarlo por un tiempo mientras se lo decía a Gray, o algo lo más parecido… Pero bueno, creo que eso será dentro de estos días, no podría ver a mi querida y adorada prima sufrir si Gray comete alguna estupidez, aunque sé que estará feliz por esta gran noticia, y espero que Juvia sepa cómo decirle esto, Gray puede reaccionar de distintas formas, y una de ellas es quedarse en shock y así dejar a Juvia devastada, vamos, conozco demasiado a mi prima y sé que espera que todo sea color de rosa, y a mi igual me gustaría que su vida fuera así, pero no todo se puede… me conformo con que Juvia esté feliz con la nueva vida que deberá llevar a partir desde ya, y que Gray esté a su lado incondicionalmente. _

_**\- Bueno… Juvia, espero que no cometas locuras con decisiones que puedan afectar esta situación… ¿Sí? –**_

_**\- Como usted diga, Doctor Atsushi –**_

_Comenta ella con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, por lo que igual le sonrío mientras que Midori ríe a carcajadas… bueno, nadie sabe porqué se ríe tanto, pero es mi hermana, no sabes que se puede esperar de ella. _

_Desordeno el cabello de Juvia cuando en eso mi celular comienza a sonar, observo al remitente, el cual es Mei. _

_**\- Hola amor. ¿Qué necesitas?. Claro, en media hora estoy por allá. Adiós, te amo –**_

_Y corto la llamada. Midori me observa con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada y yo le observo extrañado. _

_**\- ¿Sucede algo? –**_

_**\- Me alegra que no sean de esas parejas: No, cuelga tu primero. No, tú. No, tu, y bla bla**__**bla –**_

_Con Juv comenzamos a reír por las estupideces que no para de decir Midori, al menos me quedo con la consciencia tranquila en que ya hemos hablado con Juvia, solo hace falta que le diga a Gray… para ella no será nada fácil, pero es la única que le puede decir, o mejor dicho que le debe decir. _

_(…)_

_**\- Entonces… ¿Dónde quieres ir? –**_

_Chris me pregunta mientras entrelaza su mano con la mía. Acabamos de bajar de su auto en el centro… es momento de hacerle un pequeño regalito a Juv. _

_**\- Quiero comprar un regalo para mi sobrino –**_

_Él comienza a reír y asiente. Mientras caminamos encuentro una librería y… no Mei, primero el regalo, después libros. Resiste… solo un poco… _

_**\- Mei, vamos, vamos, no queda mucho –**_

_Dice Chris divertido cuando ligeramente comienzo a tirar de su mano y trato de ir a la librería. Me sonrojo y asiento, el jala de mi mano y de reojo observo la librería alejarse de mí. _

_**\- Volveré… -**_

_Nuevamente él comienza a reír. Unas cuantas tiendas más y al fin encontramos una para bebés, con algo de entusiasmo entro seguida de Chris, mis ojos se abren sorprendidos al ver tantas cosas para bebés… _

_**\- ¡Chicos! –**_

_La voz de Lucy me distrae y la observo con una gran sonrisa. _

_**\- ¡Lucy! ¿Qué haces aquí? –**_

_**\- Mejor dicho… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No ocultan algo? –**_

_Su sonrisa de picardía aparece en su rostro y niego efusivamente. Siento mis mejillas arder y Lucy ríe aun más. _

_**\- S…solo le quiero comprar un regalo a mi sobrino – **_

_Susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella me pueda escuchar, ella sonríe y asiente mostrándome una bolsa. _

_**\- También le he comprado un pequeño regalito –**_

_Dice ella y yo sonrío observando la tienda, en verdad hay muchas cosas para bebés. Creo que pasaré mucho tiempo por aquí, después de todo siempre he dicho que seré una de esas chicas a las que les encanta consentir con regalos a sus sobrinos, en cierta manera lo encuentro cómico, pero es que… ¡Seré tía! No me molesta gastar dinero en mis sobrinos, nunca será un dinero mal gastado… pero nadie se meterá con mis libros, aunque… Chris puede comprarlos ¿No? ¡No! Siempre dije que no dejaría que un hombre me compre los libros, no puedo chantajearlo, pero si… ¡Que no! Oh dios, estoy mal. _

_**\- Bien, creo que debo irme. He quedado de llevar a Happy con sus amigos a una pijamada. –**_

_Nos despedimos de ella y retomamos nuestro camino por los pasillos de la gran tienda._

_**\- ¿En qué piensas tanto? –**_

_**\- Simple, en que seré una de esas personas que llenará de regalos a sus sobrinos –**_

_Comienza a reír mientras niega divertido por lo que he dicho. _

_(…)_

_Mi teléfono comienza a sonar y sonrío al ver quién me llama: Juvia. Ya se me hacía extraño que no me llamase, después de todo yo no la he querido molestar con mis llamadas, ella podría estar durmiendo y sé que está agotada, los exámenes y la empresa… se entiende._

_**\- ¿Sí?. Hola Juvia ¿Estás bien?. No te preocupes –**__Río por su preocupación de que estuviese molesto porque no me ha respondido las llamadas __**– Estabas agotada, te entiendo. Sí, te llamaba para saber si estás ocupada por la noche, quiero hablar contigo. –**__ Frunzo mi ceño confundido ante su repentino nerviosismo, pero sonrío al escuchar su respuesta __**– Paso por ti a las 20:30 ¿Sí?. Siempre te ves hermosa, no te preocupes por eso. Igual te amo, tranquila ¿Sí?. Lo digo porque te noto algo nerviosa. Está bien, si tu lo dices… nos vemos a la noche. Adiós amor. – **_

_Sonrío al escucharla chillar bajo tras haberle llamado 'Amor'. No soy de esos hombres que demuestren mucho su cariño, por lo que hay veces en que hice o hago sufrir a Juvia por mi indiferencia. Pero cuando digo algo tierno o que suelen decirse las parejas es porque realmente siento eso, y yo amo a Juvia. No estaría haciendo esto si no ¿verdad?_

_Ya han sido bastantes años a su lado, y sé cómo será la convivencia con ella, cada día será distinto y me gusta esa idea de saber que hay alguien más aparte de mi familia que me conozca totalmente y que realmente soporte mi mal humor._

_(…)_

_**\- Juv… por favor cálmate un momento, aun quedan unas cuantas horas –**_

_Digo algo nerviosa porque Juvia está nerviosa, y eso me deja aun más nerviosa porque no sé qué rayos hacer. Es difícil saber qué hará mi prima en un estado nervioso… podría llamar a Chris, pero no quiero interrumpir nada, y aparte… creo que puedo hacer algo. Creo…_

_**\- Ven conmigo un momento –**_

_Tomo su mano y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación que tía Amaya preparaba para mí cuando me quedaba a dormir, aunque muy pocas veces la utilicé ya que con Juvia nos quedábamos en su cuarto._

_Al abrir la puerta me dirijo inmediatamente hacia un cajón que ha de contener algo muy especial para nosotras, aquel objeto que no siempre quitamos de su lugar._

_**\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –**_

_Pregunta ella con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me observa desenvolver el objeto delicadamente._

_**\- Tal vez un año… o unos cuantos meses. –**_

_Admiramos aquella bolita de cristal que dentro tiene un significado que nunca hemos podido descifrar realmente, pero nosotras lo tomamos como un signo de paz, no sé realmente porqué nos transmite eso, pero eso es lo que nos causa a nosotras._

_(…)_

_20:30 y escucho a alguien tocar el timbre de la puerta, sé quién es y eso me deja aun más nerviosa de lo que alguna vez he podido estar luego de entrar a la empresa, ante la confesión de Gray y ante mi tesis… Ahora soy yo quien tiene que dar una importante noticia, y sé que nadie más podría darla._

_La señora Marissa abre la puerta y es saludada por Gray quien luego se acerca a mí. Me besa como saludo y me siento realmente feliz olvidándome por completo sobre lo que le debo decir sí o sí. No tengo otra opción, en algún momento se enterará de una u otra forma, y es mejor que se entere por mí._

_**\- ¿Nos vamos? –**_

_**\- Claro… -**_

_**\- En serio Juvia… ¿Qué sucede? –**_

_Pregunta confundido, yo solo niego con una pequeña sonrisa._

_**\- Es solo que es extraño que no haya ido a la universidad. Me acostumbré –**_

_Él asiente con una pequeña sonrisa entendiendo lo que he dicho. La verdad aun tengo que ir a la universidad para especializarme aun más, pero eso será en unos meses más._

_Gray me abre la puerta de copiloto para que pueda subir a su auto y en unos cuantos segundos ya está conduciendo hacia nuestro destino, pero mi duda es… ¿Cómo terminará este día? No sé cómo reaccionará él, no sé cómo reaccionaré yo con todo esto, pero lo que sí sé es que no permitiré que algo le ocurra a mi bebé._

_(…)_

_**\- Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei, Mei –**_

_**\- ¡Quiero leer! –**_

_**\- Amor… ambos sabemos que no estás leyendo. –**_

_Dice Chris y yo suspiro, no dejo de ver la hora desde que Gray se ha ido con una gran sonrisa de la mansión de mamá. Estoy feliz, pero a la vez preocupada por cómo termine esta noche tanto para mi amiga como para mi hermano… Solo espero que Gray no sea tan idiota para responder algo… bueno, algo estúpido que deje completamente devastada a Juvia, o algo que ella pueda malinterpretar._

_**\- Lo siento… -**_

_**\- Ven aquí –**_

_Abre sus brazos y dejo caer mi rostro en su pecho. Nos encontramos recostados en mi dormitorio mientras que mamá prepara algo de cenar._

_Logro tranquilizarme gracias a la mano de Chris en mi cabello. Suspiro nuevamente y termino dejando cuidadosamente el libro a un lado y abrazo el torso de Chris._

_**\- ¿Crees que esto termine bien? –**_

_**\- Eso espero…**__ -_

_(…)_

_**\- ¿Se ha quedado dormida? –**_

_Tía Ur aparece en el umbral de la habitación y yo asiento con una pequeña sonrisa. Mei duerme tranquilamente con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y sus brazos rodeando mi torso. Sé que está malditamente preocupada por cómo vaya a terminar la noche, porque Juvia y Gray son su familia, y ella no quiere que se dejen devastados entre ambos, y comparto ese sentimiento… son muchos años junto a ellos, y no me gustaría que por la nueva vida que deberán llevar se distancien._

_**\- Hace unos pocos minutos cayó rendida. –**_

_**\- Bueno… solo venía a avisarles que la cena ya está lista –**_

_**\- Muchas gracias, iremos en unos minutos –**_

_**\- Tranquilo, ustedes solo avísenme cuando bajen y ya –**_

_Asiento y ella se retira._

_Observo de reojo la hora… 21:15 No ha pasado tanto tiempo. Aun queda una larga noche._

_(…)_

_**La cena entre Gray y Juvia se lleva a cabo en un restaurant bastante fino y ambos ríen recordando viejos tiempos, no se preocupan del tiempo ni de lo que luego pueda ocurrir, solo disfrutan el momento que hace un tiempo no han podido tener gracias a la universidad y la empresa.**_

_**Su charla de vez en cuando es interrumpida gracias a que algunos clientes no resisten el pedirles un autógrafo o foto, lo que les otorgan sin mucho problema.**_

_**Ya pasadas dos horas ahí, se retiran luego de pagar la cuenta con sus manos entrelazadas.**_

_**Caminan sin un supuesto rumbo hasta que finalmente llegan al parque en donde tantos recuerdos tienen tanto con sus amigos y como pareja. Ha llegado el momento, pero ninguno sabe cómo realmente comenzar a hablar, creando así un silencio incómodo.**_

_**(…)**_

_**Recomendación Musical: Evanescence – Bleed – **_

_\- __**Tengo algo que decirte –**_

_Decimos al unísono por lo que reímos con algo de nervios. Le concedo la palabra pero el declina mi oferta… dejándome aun más nerviosa._

_**\- Tú primero, lo mío puede esperar unos pocos minutos más. –**_

_Dice él y yo asiento tratando de buscar las palabras, pero sencillamente no puedo pensar en nada. Siento mis lágrimas en mis ojos y trato de luchar para que no salgan, pero es imposible._

_**\- Juvia ¿Qué sucede? –**_

_**\- Yo… sé que después de esto lo único que vas a querer hacer es terminar conmigo y lo voy a entender por mucho que me duela, pero… -**_

_**\- Juvia, yo no quiero terminar contigo ¿A caso me fuiste infiel o algo así? –**_

_**\- ¡Claro que no he hecho eso! Gray… sabes que te amo, nunca te he sido infiel y creo que**__**tu tampoco. –**_

_**\- ¿Entonces porqué querría terminar contigo? –**_

_**\- Estoy embarazada –**_

_Digo y él hace una mueca de no haber escuchado… más bien creo que he susurrado._

_**\- Juvia, no es por sonar grosero, pero realmente no te he escuchado, habla más fuerte por**__**favor –**_

_**\- ¡Que estoy embarazada! –**_

_Exclamo con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas para luego perderse sin fin, él susurra unas cuantas cosas y por su rostro no sé realmente lo que está pensando. Sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo salgo corriendo de ahí._

_(…)_

_**\- ¿Qué tal si el lunes comenzamos? –**_

_**\- ¿El lunes? Me da flojera meter todo en cajas… -**__ Luego del pequeño berrinche que hace Mei por no querer ordenar las cajas me sonríe __**– Pero está bien. –**_

_Río al igual que ella y la atraigo hacia mí para abrazarla._

_La razón de que tengamos que ordenar cajas es porque nos vamos a mudar a una casa solo para nosotros, hemos decidido que es momento de dejar a nuestros padres en sus casas y nosotros en la nuestra, y como ya llevamos un poco más de cuatro años juntos no ha sido difícil hacerla aceptar el comenzar a vivir juntos. Después de todo… ya nos conocemos completamente._

_**\- Y sabes que es mejor comenzar cuanto antes. Por lo que te ayudaré por hoy –**_

_Ella asiente cuando en eso su celular comienza a sonar._

_**\- ¿Quién es? –**_

_**\- Lucy –**_

_Me responde igual de confundida._

_**\- ¿Lucy?. Sí, no te preocupes. Realmente… no estoy tan ocupada. Espera, espera un momento ¿Qué está sucediendo?. ¿¡Qué!? ¡Voy para allá! –**_

_Corta la llamada y trata de respirar para calmarse un momento._

_**\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –**_

_**\- Juvia. Ha llegado a la mansión de Lucy llorando –**_

_**(…)**_

_Estaba tranquilamente comiendo un helado cuando en eso el timbre de la mansión suena. Escucho cuando Lisa abre la puerta, luego los pasos de alguien correr hasta llegar a mí y finalmente abrazarme con fuerza._

_**\- ¿Juvia? –**_

_Ella no deja de llorar y yo comienzo a acariciar su cabello. Luego de unos pocos minutos logro que se calme un poco y al fin levanta la vista, dejándome ver sus ojos hinchados por tanto llorar._

_**\- Ven, vamos a mi habitación –**_

_Nos levantamos del sofá y con cuidado subimos hasta llegar a la habitación que comparto con Natsu._

_**\- Juvia, necesito saber qué ha ocurrido –**_

_Luego de que ella dudase un momento suspira y nuevas lágrimas caen de sus ojos._

_**\- Le he dicho todo a Gray –**_

_La abrazo mientras ella continua llorando. Alguien llamado Gray se ha buscado una golpiza _

_**\- ¿Qué dijo o hizo? –**_

_**\- N… nada. Solo se quedó ahí –**_

_Maldito Gray. ¿Se tuvo que quedar en shock cuando menos debía hacerlo? Aun así, Mei le dará un buen golpe, de eso estoy segurísima._

_Juvia continúa llorando entre mis brazos, ninguna de las dos habla y creo que tendremos que esperar a que llegue Mei para tener una charla. Estoy segura que mañana Gray recibirá una linda golpiza de parte de Mei. _

_(…)_

_**\- ¿Segura que no quieres que entre contigo? –**_

_**\- Chris, te lo repito por… ya no sé cuantas veces, pero esta es una charla de chicas, en verdad necesitamos que Juvia hable con nosotras dos. –**_

_**\- Está bien… llámame por cualquier cosa ¿Sí? –**_

_Asiento y beso sus labios antes de bajarme del auto con rapidez, tengo que ver a Juvia. _

_Presiono el timbre y en unos pocos segundo Lisa me abre la puerta. La saludo con un beso en su mejilla y subo inmediatamente hacia la habitación de Lucy._

_Al abrir la puerta me apena ver a Juv tan triste, destrozada. Sin pensarlo por un segundo más me acerco a ellas y sin decir nada nos unimos en un gran abrazo, en el cual terminamos de llorar las tres._

_**\- Juvia… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –**_

_Recibo un pequeño golpe por parte de Lucy._

_**\- ¿Qué? –**_

_Sobo la parte golpeada. _

_**\- Se más delicada –**_

_Blanqueo mis ojos y sonrío al ver reír a Juv. Al menos sonríe. Ella suspira y arregla un mechón de su cabello._

_**\- Todo estaba muy bien, la velada perfecta: Una cena deliciosa… una entretenida charla… paseo al parque. Desde ahí todo fue… complicado**__ – Suspira __**– Le dije a Gray que estoy embarazada. Él no decía nada y… me fui –**_

_Con Lucy nos observamos y suspiramos: Gray… querido hermano mío, eres un IDIOTA. Bueno… Juvia no debió irse corriendo antes de saber qué opina Gray, pero sé que mi hermano no lo ha hecho apropósito, si no que… no fue a la cita con la disposición de que le dieran la noticia que sería padre, él solo iba para proponerle matrimonio a su novia quien sigue llorando entre nuestros brazos… de cualquier forma, él recibirá un golpe de mi parte mañana._

_**\- Cariño… Ahora solo necesitamos que te calmes ¿Sí? –**__ Hasta a mí me calma la pasiva voz que está utilizando Lucy __**– Le hará mal al bebé –**_

_**\- Está bien… -**_

_**\- Hey, quiero helado ¿Y ustedes? –**__ Pregunto para idear un nuevo plan -_

_**\- Sí –**_

_**\- Tengo mucha hambre –**_

_**\- Bueno, entonces iré a comprar ¿Está bien? –**_

_**\- Pero hay en… -**_

_**\- No tienes Lucy –**_

_Le respondo con una gran y falsa sonrisa antes de que terminase de formular la oración que quería decir. _

_**\- Es verdad –**__ Ríe nerviosa – __**Se me ha acabado en la mañana –**_

_**\- Tardaré un poco, escojan la maratón de esta noche –**_

_Ellas asienten y yo tomo mi bolso, ya afuera de la habitación de Lucy saco mi celular del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Marco el número de Chris y a los pocos segundos contesta._

_**\- Hola, todo está bien… dentro de lo que se puede decir. ¿Estás acostado?. ¿Me podrías pasar a buscar? Tengo unos cuantos asuntos que arreglar, y eso involucra mucho helado. No para ti, tonto, si no que para Lucy, Juv y para mí. Está bien, te espero. Adiós. Sí Chris, igual te amo. De acuerdo, adiós –**_

_Corto la llamada con una pequeña sonrisa, escucho el debate que tienen ahí en la habitación y simplemente no puedo evitar recordar el momento en que comenzamos la tradición de juntarnos cada vez que nos sintiésemos pésimo… estoy segura que cuando llegue nuevamente a la mansión de Lucy, Midori y Levy estarán ahí, ya todas enteradas de la situación por la cual Juvia está pasando… Hoy todas terminarán llorando, conozco a esas dos de ahí dentro y escogerán las películas más tristes y cliché de romance… Será una larga noche, empezando por unos cuantos golpes hacia mi querido hermano._

_(…)_

_Muy bien, veamos la situación nuevamente._

_*Juvia está embarazada._

_*Seré papá._

_* Quedé en shock._

_* Soy un idiota._

_Listo, creo que dije todo… ¿¡Cómo puedo ser tan idiota!? ¡Debí reaccionar en poco tiempo! Juvia se fue corriendo antes de haber asimilado todo… ella me debe odiar en este mismo instante, en especial las chicas, porque sé que ha ido con ellas…_

_**\- ¡Fullbuster Gray, estás en problemas! –**_

_Escucho la voz de Mei cerca de mi habitación y unos segundos después mi puerta se abre dejándola ver con su ceño fruncido en señal de molestia… sí, estoy en problemas._

_**\- Una oportunidad, Gray, solo una, para que me expliques lo que te sucedió ahí. Bien, te escucho –**_

_Será una larga noche… _

_(…)_

_**\- ¿Por qué Mei entró tan… enojada? ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? –**_

_Tía Ur pregunta mientras la ayudo a cortar algunas verduras para la cena que va a realizar con mis padres mañana. Ya saben, el reencuentro antes de la junta familiar._

_**\- No, entre nosotros todo sigue igual. Mei está enojada con Gray… por asuntos que él debe explicar. –**_

_Digo antes de revelar toda la información, no me corresponde decirla._

_**\- Como tú digas. Por cierto, creí que Gray se iría con Juvia, y tu estarías con Mei ¿Cambio de planes? –**_

_**\- Sí, de último minuto… -**_

_(…)_

_**\- Gracias Adam –**_

_Beso sus labios y me bajo de su automóvil, me alegra que entienda que mi familia está primera, y si Juvia está triste, debo estar con ella para apoyarla. Iría a golpear a Gray en este mismo instante, pero confiando en mi mejor amiga sé que ella lo está haciendo. Su hermano recibirá unos cuantos golpes si no se explica bien. A veces mi propio hermano me da pena cuando Mei se enfada._

_Presiono el timbre y en poco tiempo Lisa abre la puerta, la saludo con un beso en su mejilla y me dirijo hacia el cuarto de Lucy, y al abrir la puerta no puedo evitar reír ante la escena que veo._

_**\- No empiecen sin mí, lloronas –**_

_Juv me tira una almohada que llega directo a mi rostro, pero lo dejo pasar y tomo asiento a su lado._

_**\- ¿Mei? –**_

_**\- Fue a comprar helado –**_

_Responde Lucy sin desviar su mirada de la televisión. _

_Saco mi teléfono para poder enviarle un mensaje a Mei._

« ¿Dónde estás?

_Espero unos cuantos minutos cuando siento mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo._

« En casa de mi mamá. Ha surgido algo de último minuto, llegaré un poco más tarde

Ok. Nos vemos, no te olvides de llegar con el helado

No me olvidaré, el helado es lo más importante. Te dejo, Gray ha vuelto con lo que le pedí, luego te cuento e.e Bye~

Bye (?

_Con la curiosidad por saber qué rayos planean trato de ver la película, aunque ni siquiera sé cuál es… es una de esas que encuentras casualmente por Youtube… y hay algunas que en verdad son buenas, pero solo algunas._

_(…)_

_**\- Gray… Quieres que te golpee de nuevo ¿Verdad? –**_

_**\- ¿Por qué rayos querría que me golpees de nuevo? ¡Eso dolió! –**_

_Blanqueo mis ojos para luego suspirar rendida ante la maldita "originalidad" de mi hermano, vamos, que a veces es realmente estúpido en esto. _

_**\- Hermano, escúchame bien. –**__ Él asiente observándome fijamente, tengo el poder __**– Todo lo que me has dicho… hubiese sido perfecto si le proponías matrimonio hoy. Pero para arreglar tu error… es un asco. –**__ Él medita y baja su cabeza apenado dándome la razón __**– Pero no todo está en tu contra. –**__ Él me observa esperanzado y en verdad que tengo unas ganas inmensas de reír ante las expresiones que hace por minuto __**– Lo de la cena se mantiene, pero hay que cambiar el ambiente. –**_

_**\- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso? ¿La llevo a otro restaurante? –**_

_**\- Nop. –**__ Quito la agenda de sus manos al igual que el lápiz __**– Dime hermano, ¿Cuál es su lugar favorito? –**_

_**\- La empresa – **_

_Me responde seguro y yo suspiro rendida. En verdad será una larga noche. Saco mi teléfono y le envío un mensaje a Chris._

Por favor compra unos cuantos potes de helado y llévalos a casa de Lucy, me queda mucho tiempo aquí

Como tú digas ¿Quieren algo en especial?

Sabes qué comprar Chris, solo ve xD

Lo preguntaba por si acaso u.u, mejor me voy ahora, en un rato vuelvo

Ok c:

_**\- Bien, continuemos. – **__Nos observamos fijamente __**– Gray ¿Sabes que la empresa no es el lugar **_**ideal**_** para pedir la mano de tu futura esposa y madre de tus hijos, verdad? Piensa nuevamente cuál es el lugar favorito de Juv, por favor no me decepciones que yo sé que sabes la respuesta correcta, me estoy perdiendo el helado por tratar de salvar tu trasero. Y sabes que para mí el helado es muy importante. –**_

_**\- ¿La playa? –**_

_**\- ¡Aleluya! –**__ Aplaudo __**– Bien, siguiente paso. –**__ Anoto "Playa" __**– Como bien sabemos –**__ Le observo nuevamente __**– Mañana habrá un espectáculo de juegos pirotécnicos ¿Verdad? –**_

_**\- Sí ¿Qué se ha pasado por esa cabeza? – **_

_**\- Si bien sabemos que odiamos saber o presumir que tenemos mucho dinero –**__ Ambos blanqueamos nuestros ojos al recordar a unos cuantos vecinos que presumen ante el mundo su dinero __**– Nos servirá para esta ocasión. –**__ Me escucha atentamente __**– Hay tiempo para pedir que escriban un mensaje para Juv. ¿Captas la idea? –**_

_**\- Creo que ya te estoy entendiendo la idea –**_

_**\- Excelente –**_

_Chocamos nuestras palmas y a la lista se le agrega los juegos pirotécnicos… creo que Juv no podrá evitar perdonarlo gracias a la sorpresa que planeamos para mañana… será un gran día. Espero que Gray no lo arruine esta vez._

_(…)_

_**\- Hola señora Lisa –**_

_**\- Hola cariño –**__ Me saluda afectivamente con una pequeña sonrisa maternal __**– Ya sabes, en la habitación de Lucy –**_

_**\- Gracias –**_

_Conozco más que nada a la señora Lisa ya que es la madre de uno de mis amigos que estudió conmigo en la universidad. Él aceptó una beca en su último año para viajar a Italia, y obviamente no se pudo negar a esa gran oferta._

_Llego a la habitación y golpeo la puerta, Levy me abre con sus ojos llorosos y gracias a eso sé que ya han comenzado con la maratón de películas. _

_**\- He traído el helado –**_

_Midori me observa con su sonrisa divertida. _

_**\- ¿No que Mei lo traería? –**_

_**\- No podrá venir –**_

_**\- ¡Maldición, no te robes a nuestra amiga! – **__Dice Lucy quitando una lágrima para luego ella y Midori reír –_

_**\- Para empezar, me la robaré cuando quiera porque es MI novia –**__ Ellas bufan y me dan ganas de reír, pero continuo __**– Y no soy yo esta vez, es Gray –**_

_**\- Por favor dime que no le ha golpeado… -**_

_Juvia dice con su rostro preocupado. Gray… sigo diciendo que tienes suerte con esta chica, mi prima es malditamente adorable la mayor parte del tiempo, principalmente con Gray. Ya quiero ver a Gray enfrentando los cambios de humor en Juvia, será divertido de presenciar._

_**\- Lo siento Juvia, no lo sé. Tía Ur me ha raptado para que le ayude con la cena de mañana. No he visto a Mei ni a Gray desde entonces –**_

_**\- Bueno… igual gracias –**_

_Ella suspira. Lucy comienza a acariciar su cabello con una pequeña sonrisa._

_**\- Vamos Juvia, que hoy pasaremos las penas con helado –**_

_Dejo los potes de helado en el suelo, ellas no tendrán que buscar nada porque soy tan precavido que me tomé la molestia de comprar las típicas cucharas de plástico, eso las entretendrá por un poco más de tiempo._

_**\- Por cierto, antes que me olvide. Mei me manda a decir –**__ Escucho la risa de Midori y blanqueo mis ojos para luego continuar __**– que preparen sus trajes para la playa, que allá irán mañana –**_

_Me retiro bajo los gritos de emoción de las chicas… mañana será un largo día, de eso puedo estar seguro. _

_(…)_

_**\- Querida hermana ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? –**_

_**\- Mucho, lo sé, es imposible no amarme –**_

_Ambos reímos y chocamos las palmas ante nuestro plan para pedirle perdón a Juvia y a la vez para continuar con lo que iba a realizar hace unas cuantas horas atrás. La mente imaginativa de mi hermana esta vez me ha ayudado demasiado. Como ella dice: Me ha salvado el trasero._

_\- __**Muy bien, mañana por la mañana irás de compras, has todo lo posible por conseguir todo lo de la lista que yo me encargo de dejarle el mensaje aquí escrito –**__ Señala la agenda __**– a los encargados de los juegos. –**_

_**\- ¿Crees en verdad que resulte? –**_

_**\- Hermano, Juv te ama, te ha soportado más de seis años ¿Crees que no te perdonará con lo que harás? Solo conseguirás que se enamore más de ti… si eso es posible –**_

_Suspiro esperando que todo resulte según lo planeado, y no es por ser demasiado optimista, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto resultará mucho mejor de lo esperado. Esperemos que así sea…_

_**\- ¿Me necesitaban? –**_

_Chris llega y toma asiento junto a Mei luego de chocar las palmas conmigo. Me pregunto si él está enterado._

_**\- Antes que Juvia –**_

_**\- ¿Qué? –**_

_Chris ríe y con un brazo rodea los hombros de Mei._

_**\- Estoy enterado incluso antes que Juvia, Gray. Y antes que lo preguntes… sí, lo has dicho en voz alta. –**_

_**\- Ahora. –**__ Mei carraspea y tiene nuestra completa atención __**– Luego te cuento el plan detalladamente, pero en simples palabras ayudaremos a salvar el futuro de Gray –**__ Chris asiente esperando a que continúe hablando __**– Chris, conseguirás a un chef para que les prepare la cena en la playa. No te molestes en consultar precio. Esta vez utilizaremos el dinero que sea necesario gastar. –**_

_**\- Bien, espero que pueda encontrar a un chef disponible –**_

_**\- Si no hay… te pediré que cocines tu –**_

_**\- ¡Pero amor! –**_

_**\- Nada de amor aquí, se trata de Juvia, tu prima, y Gray, el imbécil de mi hermano que quiere proponerle matrimonio –**_

_Chris suspira y asiente… Mei lo tiene completamente dominado como Juvia me tiene dominado a mí. Por ejemplo, si ella me dice: Tirémonos juntos al mar desde una gran altura, yo lo hago… Bueno, algo así._

_**\- Te entiendo amigo… nos tienen dominados –** Le digo –_

_**\- Completamente –**_

_Mei blanquea sus ojos, luego sonríe, se levanta y se estira._

_**\- Creo que iré a dormir, estoy agotada –**_

_**\- Voy contigo –**_

_Mei sale de la habitación y antes que Chris la siga lo llamo, él se detiene y me observa esperando a que hable._

_**\- ¿Cómo estaba Juvia? –**_

_Sé que ha ido a casa de Lucy._

_**\- Bueno… estaba preocupada en que Mei te hubiese golpeado –**__ Ríe pero luego frunce levemente su ceño __**– Sé que amas a mi prima, Gray, y sé que también al hijo que tendrán –**__ Yo solo asiento, porque lo que está diciendo es completamente cierto __**– Porque si no… hubiese sido yo el que te golpeara, aunque seas uno de mis mejores amigos, pero ya sabes: Mis mujeres van antes, sabes que me refiero a mi madre, Midori, Juvia y a Mei. –**_

_**\- Te entiendo amigo, gracias por ayudarme –**_

_**\- Reza para que haya algún chef libre. Sé cocinar, pero no para algo tan importante, no seré yo quien posiblemente vaya a arruinar el momento –**_

_**\- Eso haré –**_

_Reímos y él sale de mi habitación para ir a la de mi hermana._

_Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, me debo levantar temprano para poder comprar todo lo de la lista… ¿Por qué tenemos que estar a cuatro semanas de navidad? Será un verdadero infierno conseguir algunas cosas._

_(…)_

_Acomodo mi cabeza en el pecho de Chris y siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura, mañana en verdad será un gran día, pero para eso hay muchas cosas que hacer por la mañana._

_**\- Mañana me acompañarás a por un vestido para Juv ¿O no?**__ – Alzo mi rostro y me encuentro con la mirada de Chris __**– Solo si logras conseguir un chef a primera hora ¿Verdad? –**_

_**\- Exactamente, mientras antes, mejor –**_

_**\- Está bien –**_

_Beso su mentón y me dispongo a dormir, pero él con una mano alza mi rostro para que le observe._

_**\- Sé que no te gusta andar sola amor, pero será solo por mañana temprano ¿Sí? –**_

_**\- Chris, lo sé, entiendo, no te preocupes, quiero que esto salga perfecto. Así que concéntrate en conseguir a primera hora un chef para la noche. –**_

_**\- Como usted mande –**_

_Besa mis labios y reímos. Me acomodo mejor y ahora sí, es momento de dormir. _

_(…)_

_**\- Esto ha comenzado… -**_

_Susurro ajustando las gafas negras frente al centro comercial para poder comenzar con las compras necesarias para este día._

_Me adentro al lugar cuando en eso siento mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta negra._

_**\- ¿Sí? Ah, hola mamá ¿Sucede algo?. Solo tuve que salir de compras. Ella igual. No te preocupes mamá, te veo más tarde. Está bien, adiós. **__–_

_Con una pequeña sonrisa divertida por el dramatismo que pone mamá a veces. Está bien, ha llegado el momento de entrar al infierno de las compras. Al menos soy hombre y no tardaré tanto como Lucy tardaría._

_(…)_

_**\- Lo siento señorita, pero aunque usted me ofrezca esa gran cantidad de dinero no puedo hacer eso –**_

_**\- Vamos señor Liam… en verdad que necesitamos que escriba este mensaje –**_

_**\- Señorita Mei… -**__ Duda unos momentos __**– Escuche, hoy vendrán muchos niños del orfanato que nunca han podido ir a conciertos de Blue Ice Storm o de cualquier artista de Fairy Tail por razones económicas… Le propongo un trato y le prometo escribir el mensaje en el cielo con las letras más hermosas que pueda encontrar hasta esa hora –**_

_**\- Soy toda oídos –**_

_**\- Le aceptaré un cuarto del dinero que usted me está ofreciendo, obviamente para el orfanato, pero le pediré que usted o Blue Ice Storm anime por una hora y media. –**_

_**\- Trato hecho, pero por razones de que hay algo de tensión en el grupo por una situación que se solucionará hoy… creo que me tocará animar. –**_

_**\- Perfecto. Muchas gracias por esto –**_

_**\- Gracias a usted… Le daré todo el dinero que le he ofrecido, como donación de Blue Ice Storm para el orfanato –**_

_(…)_

_Chef, chef, chef… ¿¡Tienen todos que estar ocupados!? Me quedan solo dos lugares más por visitar, si no… tendré que cocinar esta noche… ¡No quiero arruinar esto! ¡Que aparezca un chef disponible, por favor! _

_**\- Oh, eres Atsushi Chris ¿Verdad? ¿El primo de Juvia Loxar? ¿Novio de Fullbuster Mei? ¿Hermano de Atsushi Midori? ¿Integrante de Blue Ice Storm? –**_

_Maldición. Olvidé ponerme los lentes._

_**\- Sí… Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres? –**_

_Ella ríe nerviosa y yo alzo una ceja._

_**\- Solo soy una fan… No esperaba encontrarme de camino al trabajo al guitarrista de Blue Ice Storm –**_

_**\- Espera… Por simple curiosidad ¿Dónde trabajas? –**_

_**\- En el restaurante que tiene detrás –**_

_**\- ¿Eres mesera, aprendiz o chef? –**_

_Por favor… _

_**\- Soy chef… y no es por alardear, pero el próximo año seré la jefa del lugar –**_

_¡Al fin! Solo falta una última pregunta… por favor, que sea favorable para el plan._

_**\- ¿Estás ocupada durante la tarde-noche? –**_

_Ella se sonroja extremadamente… creo que debí explicarme mejor, pero ya qué._

_**\- Yo… he… -**_

_**\- Oye, disculpa toda esta situación tan repentina, pero… ¿Podrías hacer la cena para una propuesta de matrimonio en la playa? –**_

_**\- ¿¡Le propondrás matrimonio a Mei!? –**_

_**\- ¡No! Bueno… no aun, pero igual, ¿Podrías? –**_

_**\- Yo… Si lo hago… ¿Podría pedir un favor? –**_

_**\- ¿Cuál sería? –**_

_**\- ¿¡Me podría Blue Ice Storm firmar los álbumes que tengo!? –**_

_Su rostro sonrojado por la emoción me hace reír, creo que esta chica me ha simpatizado._

_**\- Dalo por hecho – **_

_Maldición… se desmayó._

_(…)_

_\- __**¿Tienes todo? –**_

_Pregunta Mei sentándose frente a mí en el café en el que hemos acordado juntarnos a la hora de almuerzo. Ella lleva una carpeta y me pregunto qué trae ahí._

_**\- Todo… ¿Cómo te ha ido? –**_

_**\- Todo perfecto. El dinero que he ofrecido será donación para un orfanato. Y tendré que animar, o lo que sea que se me ocurra hacer en el escenario, por una hora y media… -**__ Abre la carpeta __**– Y estos papeles nos dan la autorización para hacer todo lo que tenemos planeado en la playa –**_

_**\- ¿Hace falta algo? –**_

_**\- Espera –**_

_Me dice y contesta su teléfono._

_**\- ¿Dime? Sí, estamos aquí. –**__ Ella suspira aliviada __**\- ¿¡Qué!? –**__ Exclama y comienza a reír __**– Buen trabajo, cariño. Sí, no te preocupes, pero no tardes mucho. Ok, adiós. –**_

_**\- ¿Sucede algo? –**_

_\- Ella sonríe __**– Chris ha conseguido a una chef… y ella es fan de Blue Ice Storm, como recompensa por lo que va a hacer pidió que toda la banda firmase los discos que ha comprado. Cuando Chris le dijo que el trato estaba cerrado… ella se desmayó. –**_

_**\- Al menos está bien ¿No? –**_

_**\- Sí, Chris se acaba de despedir de ella. –**_

_**\- Entonces… ¿Todo bien? –**_

_**\- Casi. Iré por el vestido de Juv luego de comer algo, muero de hambre. –**_

_(…)_

_(WhatsApp; Grupo: "Surprise wedding e.e O.O" Lucy POV)_

_¿Qué es esto?_

_13:30_

_Mei_

_Una boda sorpresa, duh -.-_

_13:03_

_Midori_

_Mei, creo que esa no es la maldita pregunta que te está haciendo Lu._

_13:15_

_Mei_

_Bueno, está bien -.- ¿Cómo es que no entienden? :c_

_La cosa está así:_

_1* Gray ya recibió sus merecidos golpes_

_2* Ha explicado lo que ocurrió_

_3* Hemos planeado cómo le pedirá perdón a Juv_

_4* Continuará con su propuesta de matrimonio que ayer fracasó._

_5* Será en la playa, por eso las he citado ahí. Hay un gran plan detrás de todo esto. Asdasdas _

_Y por todo eso… el grupo se llama Surprise wedding. ¿Se entiende?_

_13:25_

_Levy_

_OMG O.O Nuestra Juv se casará! _

_13:26_

_¿Ayudaste a Gray, verdad? n.n_

_13:26_

_Mei_

_No pude evitarlo… en un principio su plan no hubiese funcionado a la perfección .-. Tenía que ayudarlo_

_13:30_

_Midori_

_Entonces creo que hay que arreglar un poco más a Juv ¿No?_

_13:35_

_Mei_

_Mientras no se le noten ojeras… todo en orden. He conseguido el vestido para que utilice esta noche en la cena bajo la luz de la luna e.e_

_13:40_

_Será una misión difícil, pero no imposible Entonces… nos veremos en unas horas. ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!_

_13:45_

_(***)_

_**¡Holo~! ¿Cómo están? ¿Hay gente viva que pueda comentar qué tal estuvo el capítulo? Digan que sí please Q.Q **_

_**Bueno, no me explayare mucho, pero como adelanto, esta vez sí, se viene la propuesta de Gray xD O.O ¿Cómo resultará todo? ¿Juv lo perdonará? .-. **_

_**Hasta… un día de estos~! Se les quiere en mi oscuro corazón de hielo, ok no .-. xD**_

_**Bye~**_

_**Próximo capítulo: "Surprise wedding"**_


	6. nota xx

Noticias de último momento xD

Bueno, como se habrán percatado, he estado un poquito ( ) ausente de Fanfiction.

Esto es simple, se me ha acabado la imaginación para el siguiente capítulo.

Tengo muchos ya adelantados, hasta secuela planeada para dos de los fanfics, pero... no sé ;-; y quería simplemente informar que si "desean" seguir leyendo mis fics me lo hagan saber para seguir subiendo los capítulos, pero con la diferencia que esta vez los subiré por Wattpad. Esto sería por mi simple comodidad de poder escribir en cualquier momento directamente en la página mencionada. Si la llego a subir es bajo el usuario meigore, por si acaso y ven algo que no corresponde, como plagio e_e xD bueno... eso .-. Lamento si es algo molesto para ustedes u.u pero creo que era necesario ya que no quisiera dejar la historia sin concluir Q_Q es algo triste, por lo menos para mí.


	7. Nota noticiosa (?

¡Holo~! Bueno, les cuento que eliminaré esta historia por el momento, quiero comenzar a reescribirla, ya que en mi mente está hecha una maravilla y cuando la escribo no porque la magia sucede cuando estoy en mis hermosos y sensuales sueños xD ok no ._. Que mello, bueno, tal vez el nuevo primer capítulo comience a subirlo mañana o pasado alrededor de las 19:00, el resumen cambiará porque la verdad nunca me gustó xD, y el nombre… no lo sé, quiero cambiarlo, pero ando escasa de títulos, si quieren ayúdenme x.x se los agradecería mucho :D, eso era todo, nos vemos próximamente, y en 'The kings of ice and water' subiré pronto :D no les confirmo fecha porque faltan unos detalles que arreglar y tiene que pasar por la aprobación de una de mis amigas xD

Adiós~


End file.
